Death Defying Love
by RescuePatrol98
Summary: Romance, Drama this all happens in the one and only Death Defying Love. What will happen when the Hammersley ship blows up? Who will die? When emotions fly, friendships are tested. A/N: A new update will be coming soon. I'm writing it right now. Thank you to everyone who still wants to story to be continued. (Posted: 1/5/15)
1. Chapter 1: Dead Silence Until Broken

**A/N: Hey guys, its been a while. I would like to say firstly that thanks to my amazing beta, I have decided to finish this story, after I edit it all the chapters first. So this is the new edited chapter one of Death Defying Love. I hope you guys enjoy, and I'm really sorry about the long wait. **

**_I don't own Sea Patrol or the characters._**

* * *

><p>Kate sat in the Captain's Chair, looking out into the morning sky. The sun was shining high above, with the sun dancing around the water. The scene unfolding in front of them was breath taking. When the Captain walked in, Kate had moved herself to the radar.<p>

"Swain, you have the ship." Kate declared, while keeping her eyes peeled on the radar, checking for anything abnormal.

"Sir." Swain expressed, seeing Mike standing close behind him.

"Swain, you've got the ship." Mike smiled, looking at of the bridge windows, watching the breath-taking scene unfold right in front of their eyes. His eyes traveled over to his X, his Kate. These feelings for her never ending, they only got stronger each day, he realized he was staring, moving his eyes out to the ocean again.

"Anything on the radar, X." Mike asked keeping his eyes straight and not daring to look over at her again.

"No Sir." Kate replied quickly as looked over at Mike, she smiled, her harbored feelings starting to come out again. She quickly looked away, and put her concentration on the radar again. After what felt like hours, a vessel appeared.

"Sir, a vessel has appeared on the radar." Kate quickly said, keeping her eyes peeled to the small screen in front of her.

"ET, can we get it on the EOD?" Mike asked, directing his attention to his leading seaman.

"Yes Sir." Josh declared briskly, getting the suspicious vessel on the EOD.

"What's your opinion, X?" Mike posed turning his attention to Kate.

"Possibly an FFV." Kate responded looking at the EOD, over Josh's shoulder.

"Defiantly an FFV, Sir." Josh observed

"Steer 245, revolutions 1800." Mike ordered.

"Steer 245, revolutions 1800." Chris repeated, changing the course of Hammersely.

"This is the Australian Navy, stop or heave two, we attend to board you." Robert ordered over the radio, when no response was given, he looked over to his CO. "Not responding Sir."

"Try again." Mike replied frustrated.

"This is the Australian Navy, stop or heave two, we attend to board you." Robert ordered over the radio again.

"X, hands to boarding stations." Mike finally said looking over at Kate, she quickly nodded, walking over the P.A system.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Kate ordered over the P.A.

The RHIB soon launched into the deep blue sea. The loud noise of the engine, and the splashing of the ocean as the RHIB hit the water, was all that was heard. In a matter of seconds, they were speeding right behind the suspected FFV.

"This is the Australian Navy, put your weapons down." Kate yelled over the noise, as they were approaching the vessel.

"X-Ray 82 this is Charlie 82, X sip rep." Mike said over the radio.

"Charlie 82 this is X-Ray 82, as soon as we boarded they started firing on us but the situation is under control. We have five men in custody." Kate replied, her voice laced with a little of nervousness, which went unnoticed by Mike.

"That's great, X. Good work." Mike smiled speaking into the radio. His Kate was safe, he didn't have to worry about her safety until the next time. His crew was safe, which was a relief to him.

"Sir, we have a problem." Pete said with worry in his voice, his face also showing it, even though Mike couldn't see it, he could hear the worry in his Petty Officer.

"What is it, Buffer?" Mike replied quickly noticing the worry in his voice. What was wrong? Was his Kate now in danger again?

"One of the men we have in custody are saying there is a sixth person but if there was someone else. He's not on board." Pete replied with worry still laced in his voice.

"Alright, Buffer. Get back here as soon as you can." Mike answered, his facing showing his worry, but he didn't let it go noticed by the crewmembers around him.

"There is another thing, Sir." Pete expressed over the radio, the worry in his voice slowly fading, and being replaced with confidence as he spoke, trying not to let his CO worry about them.

"What is it Buffer?" Mike questioned, noticing the tone of Pete's voice had changed from nerves to more reassuring sounding.

"The sixth person they are talking about has live grenades and is heavily armed." Pete replied dropping the bombshell on Mike, and the crew.

"If that's the case, please take care." Mike almost whispered over the radio. His breathing seeming to become harder to take in, and his voice seeming to become non distant. His voice almost mute as he spoke, but still held his commanding tone, even then.

"Of course, Sir." Pete replied, already knowing the CO was having a hard time with this. He knew Mike's feelings for his X, and he was happy for them, so if he had to not worry, just to make him not worry about them, he would.

"Buffer I mean it don't take any unnecessary risks." Mike said hearing a gun shot in the background. As soon as the gunshot was heard, his whole world stopped, his breathing labored, wondering what had happened? Had someone been shot, and if so, was his Kate safe?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and I hope you guys enjoyed the new edited chapter. <strong>

**Thanks,**

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unpleasant Surprises

**Death Defying Love  
>Chapter 2-Unpleasant Surprises <strong>

"Bravo 2 this Charlie 2 come in." Mike said only hearing static replying.

"Bravo 2 this Charlie 2 come in." Mike said now panicking.

"Bravo 2 this Charlie 2 come in." Mike said pacing up and down the bridge when the silence was broken by Buffers voice.

"Charlie 2 this is Bravo 2 come in." Pete said.

"What is your sip rep Bravo 2?" Mike said.

"Sir, we need a stretcher on the boat deck." Pete said.

"What is it? What's happened?" Mike said.

"The X has been shot, I repeat the X has been shot." Pete said.

"Oh god." Mike said almost falling off his chair.

"Sir!" Nikki said running down the bridge stairs to get a stretcher.

Kate was taken back onto Hammersley with a breathing mask on to help her breath. Swain had stopped the bleeding but there wasn't much more without a medic back.

"Sir we need a medic back urgently." Chris said.

"I will do my best." Mike said.

"RO get me NAVCOM Commander Marshall's office." Mike said.

"Sir I have Robert Dixon on the line to speak to Commander Marshall." Commander Frank said.

"Put him through." Commander Marshall said.

"Sir, I need a medic back urgently." Mike said.

"What is it Mike? What has happened?" Commander Marshall asked instantly.

"Kat….Our XO has been shot and she requires a medic back urgently… or she could die." Mike said as strongly as he could.

"I will do my best, I will call you back." Commander Marshall said.

After the phone call with Commander Marshall Mike went down to the wardroom to see if she was ok. He knocked at the door and Swain left to give Mike privacy with Kate. Mike held his hand out and held her hand in his. He sat there until he was called up to the bridge.

"CO, to the bridge at the rush." Robert said over the P.A.

Mike walked up to the bridge where Robert had requested him.

"What is it?" Mike asked as he walked up to the bridge.

"Sir, Commander Marshall is on the phone for you." Robert said.

Mike toke the phone from Robert and starting to talk to Commander Marshall.

"Sir, what about the medic back?" Mike asked.

"The medic back is a no go, I am sorry Mike." Commander Marshall said.

"Sir, X needs a medic back or she might… die." Mike said not wanting to say the last word.

"I know how you feel Mike but there is nothing I can do." Commander Marshall said.

"Ok, Sir." Mike said.

"All you can do is steam home at top speed." Commander Marshall said.

"Yes Sir." Mike said hanging up the phone.

"Port 30 Steer 210 revolutions 1800." Mike said.  
>"Sir." Nikki said confused.<p>

"What about the medic back that Swain requested?" Charge asked.

"There isn't going to be one." Mike said.

"Why? She needs that medic back or she could die." Nikki said.

"Port 30 Steer 210 revolutions 1800." Mike repeated.

"Port 30 Steer 210 revolutions 1800." Andy repeated.

After Mike gave his command he went down to the wardroom and told Swain about the situation. When Mike was leaving Swain asked him how long until the get to port.

"Sir, how long until we get to port?" Chris asked.

"About 45 minutes at top speed." Mike replied.

"Ok." Chris replied.

After talking to Swain for about 10 minutes he walked out to hear Swain that X stopped breathing and they need to perform CPR.


	3. Chap 3: A sad moment leads to everything

**_I don't own Sea Patrol, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction._**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Defying Love<strong>

**Chapter 3- A sad moment leads to everything**

"I'll take airways, you take compressions." Mike ordered.

"1,2,3,4…. 30." Chris said.

"Come on Kate. Breathe. Come on Kate." Mike expressed trying to keep his feelings under control.

After about ten minutes of CPR the machine that Kate was contacted to went beep, beep, beep.

"We got her back, Sir." Chris exclaimed feeling exhausted.

"That's good Kate. Don't do that again and never ever scare me again." Mike mentioned leaning beside Kate.

Swain walked out of the room to give Mike privacy with Kate alone because he knew they had feelings for each other. Mike never acted on it because Kate is dating Jim Roth, he is a SAS Capitan. Mike made sure that Swain was gone before continually talking to Kate. They got back to port and Kate was taken to the hospital.

"Hush, my sweetie pie. I'm here now and I will never leave you again." Mike expressed.

Kate slowly opening her eyes to see Mike leaning his head in her arms while holding her hand trying to comfort her.

"Mike." Kate said as a quiet a mouse.

"Kate, you're ok." Mike exclaimed thankfully.

"Mike, I broke up with Jim." Kate declared.

"Oh, when, why are you telling me this." Mike asked confused.

"A couple days ago. I broke up with him because…" Kate explained not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Because…" Mike questioned.

Kate didn't say anything but pulling up her sleeves reveling the bruises.

"Has… he… been abusing…. you?" Mike inquired.

"It was the night I broke up with him, he thought I was cheating on him." Kate explained.

"With… who?" Mike questioned.

"With…. you." Kate replied.

He started to kiss the bruises and relishing what he had done he quickly stopped.

"Mike." Kate said.

He put his finger against her lips to make Kate quiet. He slowly put his lips to hers and kissed her. He pulled away slowly thinking he should've done that when he pulled away Kate put her hands around his neck and went for another kiss. They kept kissing passionately when suddenly there was a cough. Mike and Kate looked up to see Nikki standing there a bit shocked.

"Nav, can you give me a minute?" Kate asked.

Nikki looking at Kate giving Kate an embarrassed look and Kate returning the same look. She had just been caught making out with her CO someone she wasn't aloud to touch let alone kiss.

"That was bound to happen." Mike explained.

"I know… but I didn't think we would get caught so soon." Kate expressed.

Mike got up and walked out of the room where Nikki was waiting.

"Now, I hope you don't spread rumors of what you saw." Mike explained looking at her fiercely.

"Yes Sir." Nikki replied.

Nikki walked in and Kate was asleep so she called Bomber and told her what she just saw.

"Nav told me you and the CO was having a make out session." Bomber declared walking up to Kate.

"I wasn't." Kate lied.

"Sure you weren't." Nikki expressed.

"Are… you and the… CO dating?" Bomber inquired.

No the CO and I are not… dating." Kate answered.

"Then why were you kissing him?" Nikki asked.

"I wasn't." Kate said lying again.

They tired very hard to believe the lying Kate.

After Kate got out of the hospital Mike came over to Kate's house greeting her with a kiss.

"I'm tired." Kate expressed.

"Want to go up to your bedroom and sleep." Mike asked trying to hint.

"Maybe." Kate laughed.

"Maybe, nice answer." Mike said.

"Mike you know the regulations." Kate declared.

"Yeah I know." Mike replied.

"Well then you know we are not aloud to kiss let alone touch each other." Kate expressed.

"I know the regulations but I don't care." Mike said leaning to kiss her. They kissed and Kate pulled away from him still feeling his soft lips on hers.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked confused.

"Mike your job is important to you and I don't want to ruin that." Kate expressed.

"Kate, my job is important to me but you have been the most important thing in my life since I broke it of with us." Mike replied.

"Really, why did you leave?" Kate asked.

"You told me too and it wasn't a good look a teacher dating his student." Mike explained.

"I know but I loved you and you walked away from me and I was hurt for years. Know I am an executive officer on HMAS Hammersley and you are me superior, the CO." Kate expressed.

"Well when I saw you again it took me back to that night that I broke us up." Mike declared.

"When I saw you it was like you were dumping me again." Kate explained crying. Mike put his finger to be quiet.

"Mike." Kate said.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"I love you so much." Kate expressed her real feelings.

"I love you too, Kate I have never stopped loving you." Mike said.

In the moment they kissed and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review<em>**

**_RescuePatrol98_**


	4. Chapter 4: Left in shock

The next morning Kate and Mike were woken up by Kate's phone ringing.

"Hello, Kate McGregor speaking." Kate said.

"Hi Kate, It's Commander Marshall speaking. Hammersley is due to depart at 10am." Commander Marshall said.

"Ok I'll be there in an hour." Kate said.

Kate hung up the phone.

"Notice for sea." Mike asked.

"Yeah, we have to be there at 10am." Kate said.

"Navy has no sense of time." Mike said.

"Let's not arrive together." Kate said.

"Yeah we don't want Nav and Bomber to get the wrong idea." Mike said.

"Yeah we don't." Kate said getting up but ending up kissing instead. They layed in Kate's bed for 10minutes and then they got dressed and had a shower. Mike had packed his Navy clothes in a overnight bag just in case they were called in. After they got changed Mike had to inform the rest of the crew members of Hamersley. Kate dropped off Mike at his house to get his car. Mike waited about 10minutes before leaving to the ship.

After about half an hour everyone was on the ship and they headed off from homeport. Rebecca cam up to Kate and said…

"X I want a word." Rebecca said.

"Of course." Kate said quickly agreed and walked off to the Juniors Mess where Rebecca had leaded her.

"What is it?" Kate said while Nikki came in interested in the conversation between he collogues.

"I'm engaged." Rebecca said couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Who…. and when?" Nikki asked.

"Spider and he proposed last night." Rebecca said almost screaming.

"Spider you mean Seaman Billy Webb." Kate asked concerned about navy regulations.

"Yes Seaman Billy Webb Spider." Rebecca said really excited.

"I didn't think you were even dating. How long have you been dating Spider?" Nikki said.

"We have been dating for about a year." Rebecca said.

"What!" Nikki said.

"And you haven't told us." Nikki replied.

"Well I know the navy regulations." Rebecca said.

"You know the navy regulations. You are going to throw away your career for love." Kate asked.

"You can talk." Rebecca said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't break the navy rules." Kate said.

"Oh is that why you slept with the CO?" Rebecca said.

"How… did… you find out?" Kate asked confused.

"Oh so it's true." Rebecca said.

"You slept with the CO!" Nikki said.

Kate walked out of the Juniors Mess and walked to the CO's cabin. Kate knocked on the door and entered.

"Mike!" Kate said.

"What is it?" Mike asked concerned.

"They know." Kate said stressed.

"What who knows and what do they know?" Mike asked a bit confused.

"Nav and Bomber." Kate said.

"What about Nav and Bomber? What do they know?" Mike asked confused.

"They know…. that we…. slept together." Kate said.

"How did they find out?" Mike said almost yelling.

"I don't know." Kate said.

"Well you do relies if it gets out we might loose our jobs." Mike said.

"Yeah I know but I don't care as long I am with you." Kate said kissing him, while Nikki and Rebecca stood in the doorway.

"Oh what love birds." Nikki said.

"Give us some privacy." Mike said closing the door.

"So where were we." Kate asked.

"I think we were here." Mike answered the door closed and leaning behind it so no one else could come in and they started kissing again.

Kate walked out of the CO's cabin and into the galley where Nikki and Rebecca were.

"So you really love him, don't you?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah I do but we can't be together for much longer." Kate replied.

"Why not? If you love him you should be together." Rebecca said.

"Yeah I love him but if it gets to NAVCOM we will get fired because the navy regulations." Kate said.

"It won't get to NAVCOM." Rebecca said.

"Yeah it won't." Nikki agreed.

"Sure it won't." Kate said in a smart tone.

"I won't tell anyone because I am breaking the navy regulations." Rebecca said understanding.

"I know you won't." Kate said.

"Did you know Mike before you were posted on this boat?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah." Kate said.

"When and how did you meet?" Rebecca asked.

"Well I was at ADFA and well… Mike was my teacher and I was his student." Kate replied.

"Did anything else happen between you two?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah…. um we were dating and he broke it off because he didn't want me to get hurt. I haven't seen him since I saw him on this boat." Kate said.

"Really." Rebecca said.

"Yeah." Kate replied.

"I knew it. That's why when you first came you were fighting, right." Nikki asked.

"Yeah basically." Kate replied.

"I hope you are happy with Mike. I hope you will be much happier Mike than Jim." Rebecca said.

"I hope I will." Kate said.

"Kate, I mean X. Why are you afraid of NAVCOM finding out?" Nikki said.

"Well if they find out they are going to put us on different boats or we will get fired." Kate said.

"But X that is so stupid why would they fire you two?" Nikki asked.

"We are breaking navy rules and navy regulations." Kate replied a bit confused why Nikki was asking all these questions.

"Well if they fire you or Mike they have to fire me too." Rebecca said.

"Me too." Nikki said.

"Nikki you aren't dating with anyone from this ship." Kate said.

"You may be wrong." Nikki answered.

"Who?" Kate said.

"Josh Holliday, ET." Nikki replied.

"Really, how long have you been dating?" Rebecca asked.

"We have been dating since he first left the ship in the first place." Nikki replied.

"XO to the bridge at the rush." Chris said over the P.A.

Kate walked out of the galley and onto the bridge where she was needed.

"What is it Swain?" Kate asked.

"We have a possible FFV." Chris replied.

"How long until they will see us on there radar." Kate asked.

"1 minute, ma'am." Chris replied.

"Ma'am we have an armed hostel on the deck." Josh replied.

Ma'am, they've seen us." Swain replied.

"Get down." Kate said as they fire on the bridge.


	5. Chap 5: Anything can happen in a minute

**_I don't own Sea Patrol_**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Defying Love<strong>

**Chapter 5: Anything can happen in a minute**

After 5 minutes they were safe and Kate asked if everyone was ok.

"Is everyone ok." Kate inquired.

"Ma'am." Chris said with a worried tone of voice and Kate instantly picking up on it.

"What is it?" Kate asked concerned looking face to face to Chris.

"ET has been shot. We need Bomber up here at the rush." Swain replied quickly trying to stop the blood, it was coming out faster than a dripping tap on high speed.

"Bomber to the bridge at the rush." Kate said over the P.A quickly hoping that she would come soon, it was a matter of life and death they couldn't lose Josh not now.

"How is he?" Kate questioned looking at Chris as his superior not as a concerned friend, she didn't want to show any emotion in front of the crew.

"He has been shot in the right leg and left arm, ma'am." Swain replied making it sound very serious.

"What is…?" Rebecca didn't finish the sentence when she saw that ET had been shot.

"We need to get ET to the Wardroom." Chris said to Rebecca as she quickly ran across the bridge to where Josh laid.

"Ready to lift. 1,2,3." Rebecca said, not thinking of the fact that Josh was way to heavy for her, it was a matter of life and death and she didn't want to jeopardise his life.

Rebecca and Chris quickly got Josh down to the Wardroom. While Kate went to the CO's cabin to inform him of what just happened.

"Sir." Kate said as she walked into his cabin with a worried tone in her voice.

"What is it, X?" Mike inquired noticing her worried voice and he knew it was not good.

"We picked up a vessel on our radar possible FFV and then they fired upon us and Josh he has been shot." Kate replied swallowing a lump that had formed while Mike was talking.

"Is he ok." Mike asked concerned about one of his sailors, one of his family, the Hammersley family.

"He has been shot in the right leg and left arm." Kate expressed almost crying.

"I'll call for a medic-vac." Mike explained running out of his cabin and onto the bridge where every sailor had a worried look on their face.

"RO get me NAVCOM." Mike ordered.

"Yes Sir." Robert replied following Mike's earlier order.

"Sir, Commander Marshall is on the stat phone for you." Robert said handing the stat phone to Mike.

"Sir, I request a medic-vac for one of my sailors." Mike asked, now thinking that he couldn't lose Josh as a sailor or as a friend they just got him back and now this happens.

"Mike, who? What's happened?" Commander Marshall asked as a friend but in a order of some way.

"ET has been sot in the arm and leg and if doesn't get to a hospital he could die." Mike said trying to keep his emotions under control.

"I'm sorry Mike there is going to be a medic-vac." Commander Marshall said knowing Mike would be upset, hurt and worried about Josh.

"But Sir…" Mike said not finishing his sentence because he was interrupted by Commander Marshall.

"The only thing you an do for ET is get him to HMAS Melbourne. They are two hours from you." Commander Marshall said knowing that there was more he could do.

"Yes Sir." Mike replied and hung up the phone, he had a tear running down his face.

"What is it Sir?" Kate asked walking up on the bridge.

"There isn't going to be a medic-vac we have to get ET to HMAS Melbourne." Mike replied knowing that everyone would be upset as much as he was.

"What he needs is a medic-vac" Chris explained walking up on the bridge knowing the answer Mike was going to give him.

"I'm sorry Swain I tired." Mike replied with great emotion coming from his voice.

"But sir h…" Chris couldn't finish his sentence because he was called by Leo, who was in the Wardroom with Josh and Chris instantly knew something was wrong.

"SWAIN!" Leo yelled from the Wardroom and nearly everyone hearing him.

Chris quickly ran out of the bridge and into the Wardroom.

"He stopped breathing." Leo expressed with a little more emotion then anyone had shown all day.

"I'll take compressions and you take airways." Chris ordered while getting the things they needed to perform CPR.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30. How long has he been out?" Chris asked knowing roughly the time it had been.

"Over half an hour." Leo replied knowing that Chris was about to call it but even though he knew it was coming he couldn't pull himself together.

"Stop he's gone." Chris replied almost crying that he had lost a close friend of the crews, some closer then they knew.

"But Swain." Leo expressed with tears in his eyes.

"There was nothing we could have done." Chris replied putting a hand on Leo's back for support.

After about 10 minutes Leo walked up to the bridge where everyone was except Chris. Leo had to tell the crew some very upsetting news on their best mate Josh.

"Sir." Leo said trying to be strong and not show his emotions.

"How is ET?" Mike asked thinking he has to be ok.

"That's why I'm here…. Sir he passed away, 5 minutes ago." Leo replied not being able to handle the big tough guy act he had tears in his eyes as well as everyone else.

"Agggh." Nikki screamed.

Nikki walked out of the bridge and into her cabin. Kate walked down to her cabin where Nikki was, Kate walked in and Nikki was bulling her eyes out.

"Oh Nikki." Kate said hugging her and noticing the ring on her dog tags.

"He…. proposed yesterday…. we were going to get married." Nikki cried.

Nikki and Kate walked out of their cabin and went to the CO's cabin. Kate knocked on the door and went in.

"Sir." Kate expressed.

"Yes Nav, how are you holding up?" Mike asked knowing that she wasn't great, no one them were.

"I'm ok, Sir." Nikki replied trying to be strong and not show any emotions.

"Do you want a brew or something?" Mike questioned concerned.

"No Sir, I'm fine." Nikki answered.

"It is obvious that you and ET were in a relationship." Mike stated.

"Yes Sir. We were going to get married." Nikki cried into her hands.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Mike said putting one hand on Nikki's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I want to get those people for what they have done." Nikki said not crying anymore but in a mean and hard voice that neither of them had seen before.

"We'll get them Nav, we'll get them Nav." Mike explained reassuring her.

"Nav to the bridge." Chris said over the P.A.

Nikki walked out of the CO's cabin and onto the bridge.

"What is it Swain?" Nikki inquired.

"Possible FFV, ma'am." Chris replied.

"Ok, port 20 steer 275 revolutions 1800." Nikki ordered.

"Port 20 steer 275 revolutions 1800." Chris repeated.

"Sir are we boarding." Nikki asked as soon as she saw Mike walk up on the bridge.

"Yes Nav." Mike exclaimed.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Nikki said over the P.A.

"Sir I want in on the boarding." Robert asked Mike.

"Permission granted." Mike replied with a grin on his face as Robert has not been on a boarding for some time.

"Thank you Sir." Robert replied.

"Slew out board, down on one." Andy said.

"Carry on the sea boats." Mike gave the single.

"Carry on the sea boats." Kate repeated to the driver of the RHIB.

After about two minutes they were on the suspect vessel.

"Sir put down your weapons." Kate ordered as they stepped on the boat. There were six armed hostels and they didn't put their weapons down as requested. They started firing on them so they returned fire. There were two armed hostels left and they put down their weapons because they were frightened of being killed.

"X-ray 2 this Charlie 2, sip rep over." Mike asked over the radio.

"We have two men in custody, when we boarded they fired upon us." Kate replied knowing that Mike is afraid for her safety, if he had the choice she would never go on a boarding part again.

"Ok X, see you back on Hamersley." Mike exclaimed over the radio.

"Ok Sir." Kate smiled.  
>"Right let's get back on Hamersley." Kate said to Chris.<p>

"Ok let's go." Chris ordered to the driver.

"Swain when we get them back to Hammersley check their health." Kate said concerned about the two men they had in custody.

"Yes ma'am." Chris replied knowing that she was concerned for their health and well-being.

When they were back on Hamersley Kate walked up on the bridge.

"Swain is checking to see if the two men have any injures." Kate inquired.

"Sir something in the water green 45." Leo exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"It looks like a container." Leo answered.

"Port 30 steer 245 revolutions 2100." Mike said as a command to turn the ship before they hit the container.

"Port 30 steer 245 revolutions 2100. Starboard on will Sir." Billy repeated.

"Very good." Mike said.

"Brace, brace, brace." Nikki explained making sure that everyone heard her.

They all braced for the change of course.

"Passing along out port side Sir." Kate acknowledged looking off the port side of the ship.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but what ever it is it's a shipping hazard." Mike said.

"Shall we sink it?" Kate inquired.

"Not when we don't know the contents. RO suit up." Mike ordered.

"Yes Sir." Robert replied to his command.

Robert jumped in the water when Leo took him over there in a rhib. The container had air vents.

"What's your sip rep?" Mike asked over the radio.

"RO thinks it is just pocked with air, Sir." Leo explained.

"Ok we will sink it with the 50 callabah." Mike replied.

"Ok Sir." Leo said.

"RO we have to go." Leo acknowledged.

"Ok." Robert said swimming back to the boat.

"50 callabah stood to target." Billy said.

Robert heard someone laugh when he was about to get back in the rhib so he swan back over to the container to have one last look or what he could see anyway.

"Hello, is there anyone in there. This is the Australian Navy." Robert explained.

"RO get in the boat now." Leo ordered.

"2Dads I order RO back in that rhib now." Mike almost yelling through the radio and would probably end up breaking it.

"You heard the CO! Come on." Leo yelled.

"There's someone in there." Robert explained but Leo didn't believe him.

*Bang, bang, bang*

"Ah Sir we need bolt cutters." Leo said.

Robert was on top of the container opening the container and it slammed on his wrist and cut him but he didn't tell anyone. He opened the container to see six foreign looking people. They got them back on Hamersley. Chris checked there injures while Robert was in his cabin bandaging the deep bleeding cut he had got from opening the container.

After about 10minutes Chris and Leo were on the boat deck. Robert walked out when one of the foreign male came up to him.

"Hellllo, myyyy naaameee isss Lee Xei Co." The foreign man explained holding a bag and trying to give it to Robert.

"Stick your bag." Robert almost yelling.

"RO." Chris said.

Robert didn't reply he just fainted.

"2Dads get the medical kit." Chris ordered running up to Robert.

Chris and Leo carried Robert to the wardroom. Mike walked down to the wardroom where Chris, Leo and Robert were.

"Is he ok?" Mike inquired.

"Yeah, he must of cut himself when he was opening the container." Chris replied knowing that was a good possibly.

Robert was waking up to see Mike, Leo and Chris in the wardroom with him.

"You did a good job banging it." Chris said in a smart way while he was unwrapping the bandage.

"Well I only had one hand." Robert replied.

"Well it's going to need stitches." Chris exclaimed.

"Wait you can't come down here." Peter yelled in the background.

"Lettt meee helllppp youuu. IIII docctoor, mee helpp." The foreign man said.

The foreign man helped Robert and then was sent back to the boat deck with the rest of the people he was with in the container.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

**_RescuePatrol98_**


	6. Chapter 6: Doesn't matter now

**_I don't own Sea Patrol_**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Defying Love<strong>

**Chapter 6- Doesn't matter now**

It was soon 24:00hrs and everyone was in bed except Kate and Mike because they were on watch.

"Anything X." Mike asked appearing on the bridge.

"No nothing, Sir." Kate replied.

Mike walked up to her and kissed her. Kate pulled away just in case the crew saw them.  
>"What is it?" Mike inquired with a bit concern in his voice.<p>

"Not here, the crew will see us." Kate explained trying to make him understand.

"Yeah but they are all asleep." Mike expressed trying to make Kate understand that no one was up.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kate said looking at someone in the doorway of the bridge.

"I wouldn't do that there, the crew might see you." Nikki said walking on the bridge so they could see her.

"Oh, it's only you." Kate said relived that it was her best friend Nikki, the navigator of Hammersley.

"Only me. It could have been anyone. I hope you will get a room next time so no one sees you." Nikki exclaimed walking out of the bridge.

"You're lucky that wasn't anyone else." Kate declared still relived that it was none of the crew or they would be in big trouble for breaking the navy regulations.

"Yeah but I still love you, Kate." Mike expressed his true feelings for Kate with a tone of love and happiness.

"I love you to, Sir." Kate laughed as hard as she could.

"You can use our names when we are alone." Mike explained trying to make her say Mike not Sir.

"Ok Mike." Kate said kissing him.

They kissed for five minutes. Then Peter and Leo came up to the bridge to do the watch for them so Kate walked to the CO's cabin. Mike walked in and then Kate walked in. They talked for about half an hour and then they started kissing again. Mike and Kate laid in Mike's rack until someone knocked on the door so Kate got up and hid in Mike's wardrobe, which was cold and dark. Before Kate went in Mike's wardrobe she didn't have enough time to get her navy clothes back on. Mike just hid them under his blankets and he just quickly got his clothes on before he answered the door.

"Sir, do you know where the X is?" Leo asked with sadness in his voice and Mike noticed straight away.

"I think she is in the galley. Why what is it?" Mike questioned knowing that a sad voice isn't the best of new.

"We have just found a body in the water and we think… it may be her aunty." Leo tried to explain but it was very hard.

"Why would you say that?" Mike inquired with concern in his voice for his girlfriends Aunty, if it was her that Leo was talking about.

"Well X talks about her aunty and she calls her Aunty Polo. Which the woman we found her name is Michelle Jane Polo." Leo replied with more emotion than him and Mike together.

"Ok." Mike said trying to program it is in his head trying to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Leo walked out of the CO's cabin and Mike walked up to Kate, which she was just getting out of the wardrobe. Kate got her clothes on and she was crying.

"My Aunty Polo. What happened to her?" Kate cried.

"It is your Aunty. How do you know?" Mike asked curiously.

"The name. It's hers." Kate replied still crying.

"I'm very sorry, Kate." Mike expressed kissing her forehead.

"I want to know what happened to her." Kate said opening the door to the CO's cabin and walked down to the galley where Mike said she was.

Kate sat in the galley and made herself a brew waiting for Leo to come back in the galley.

Kate said there for about 5minutes when Leo came through the galley door.

"Oh, ma'am I've been looking for you." Leo said with relief he finally found the X.

"Really, what's wrong?" Kate asked knowing what he was going to say.

"Um… we think we found your Aunt Polo." Leo replied trying not to show any emotions.

"Where and why would you think that?" Kate said almost crying.

"We found her ID in her pocket and she was in the water 10 degrees South." Leo explained to the very upset Kate.

"Do you need a formal ID?" Kate asked getting up off the galley floor.

"Yes but not right now if you're not up to it." Leo explained trying to make her wait for a while before giving a formal ID on her Aunty.

"I'm fine, are you coming?" Kate asked walking towards the galley doors.

"Yes, ma'am." Leo answered following her a bit confused.

Kate walked out of the galley, Leo walking slowing behind her. They got to the garbage room (PS. Have no idea what it is called), the only refrigerated room that's bigger enough for a body. Kate opened the door and went in. Leo unzipped the bag she was in.

"Yes." Kate said almost crying.

"I need a formal identification, ma'am." Leo explained bug not trying to push her.

"This is the body of Michelle Jane Polo." Kate cried more than ever in her whole life.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Leo said putting his arm on Kate's shoulder.

"Thank you." Kate replied feeling more comfortable.

Leo walked out of the garbage room leaving Kate to say a real goodbye to her Aunty.

"I love you so much. I hope you know I am happy with Lieutenant Commander Flynn. You always asked me about my love life and I couldn't tell you any earlier. I'm sorry." Kate said leaning against the wall.

Kate walked out of the garbage room and she walked to the CO's cabin, she knocked on the door and opened it. Kate was still crying.

"Wakey, Wakey, Wakey." Leo explained over the P.A, which he knew everyone hated getting up in the morning.

"Mike." Kate expressed through her tears.

"Oh Kate." Mike hugged her.

"It's her, I can't believe she's dead." Kate said still crying.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Mike explained comforting Kate.

"My mum, dad and my sister need to be told." Kate said trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Ok we will get someone and tell them." Mike exclaimed trying to keep his emotions under control for Kate as well.

"I would like to do it, we will be at home port in 20minutes." Kate explained trying to make him understand that she wanted to tell her family, no one else.

"If that's what you want." Mike said understanding her that's what she wanted, that he would support her through it.

"Yes it's what I want. Will you come with me when I tell my family?" Kate asked him with the most beautiful and sweet voice of hers.

"Ok." Mike replied giving into her voice and all the emotions that she showed previous, he couldn't say no.

"I need to tell them and tell them about us." Kate explained.

"About us." Mike asked a bit curious of what she meant.

"We are together and my family always think I don't have a love life and I do." Kate replied trying to make him understand that it was something else she had to do.

"But they would know. They would judge me." Mike explained knowing that they would judge him.

"They would know what." Kate asked playing dumb.

"I am the man you were in love with and I broke your heart several years ago." Mike expressed knowing that it will bring up emotions from the past.

"What is in the past is in the past? I love you and I found you again so it is a sign." Kate explained knowing that it hurt her when he left but she was over it. They found each other again so it was a sign.

"I love you too, Kate." Mike expressed his real, true feelings for his girlfriend Kate McGregor.

They started kissing when someone knocked on the door so Kate sat down on the chair while Mike answered the door.

"Ah Sir, we are ready to bring us in port." Chris explained hinting they needed Mike on the bridge.

"I'll be there in a minute Swain." Mike replied knowing that it was a hint that they needed him.

Kate and Mike kissed one more time before Mike walked out of his cabin and onto the bridge. Kate slowly behind him, they slowly got the ship in.  
>"Stop both engines." Mike ordered, so that they could get the ship into Naval base.<p>

"Stop both engines." Leo repeated following the order that Mike had given.

Mike and Kate drove to NAVCOM in their whites to see Commander Marshall.

"Sir." Mike said knowing why they were called to NAVCOM.

"Well Kate I'm sorry for your loss." Commander Marshall said showing his emotions for Kate's loss.

"Thank you Sir." Kate replied a little sad with emotion because it had been a hard week for all of the crew, especially Kate.

"Well under the circumstances I have decided to grant the Hammersley crew 3 months leave." Commander Marshall declared with sadness in his voice.

"Thank you Sir." Mike said thankful that Kate would have some time off to grieve and he would be able to spend time with her.

"Very much appreciated." Kate said as thankful as Mike was.

Kate and Mike walked out of NAVCOM and when they were out the front of NAVCOM they kissed. They informed the rest of the crew of Hammersley. When they had informed the crew of Hammersley Mike and Kate went back to the ship. They did everything they had to do and they went to Kate's house. About half an hour later Kate went over to her parents house. Kate knocked on the door.

"Oh hi Kate." Kate's mum expressed, she was happy to see her daughter after she has not seen her since she joined the navy.

"Hi mum, can we talk?" Kate questioned, she was also happy to see her mum as well.

"Of course." Kate's mum said leading them to the lounge room.

"When we were out on Hammersley, we recovered a body. Mum, it was Aunty Polo." Kate expressed with all her emotions showing at once.

"Oh my god." Kate's mum cried with as much emotion as Kate was showing.

Kate's mum sat there for about 10minutes crying.

"I'm sorry mum. There is also something else I wanted to tell you but I don't think it is a good time." Kate explained trying to comfort her mum as best as she could.

"No what else did you want to say?" Kate's mum asked knowing that Kate wanted to tell her something else.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, he is CO of Hammersley and he is my boyfriend." Kate expressed her true feelings as she looked at Mike as in a loving way as couples do.

"Oh Kate I am happy for you." Kate's mum exclaimed, as she was really happy Kate had found the right man, this time.

"Hey isn't Commander Flynn the one who broke your heart several years ago." Kate's dad asked walking in the room, Mike and Kate's heart dropped to the ground knowing that they had to answer his question.

"Yes, but I love him and he loves me." Kate explained knowing that her mum knew how they felt about each other but her dad never understood.

"I don't care, he broke your heart and he doesn't deserve a second chance." Kate's dad almost yelling at the top of his voice, Kate ignored him, as they were happy together.

"Yes he does. Come on let's go." Kate said getting up off the couch and walking towards the front door, Mike and Kate were holding hands.

Kate and Mike walked out of her parents' house and they kissed out front of their yard. Her mum and dad saw them.

"Don't you think you should give him a chance? You can see her love she is in with her CO." Kate's mum expressed with tears in her eyes knowing that she could get through to her husband, sometimes.

"Yeah ok." Kate's dad explained letting Kate be happy once in her life. 'Hopefully he is the one and he won't break her heart again.' Kate's dad thought to himself.

When they got back to Kate's house they were overcome by love. They kissed and they walked upstairs to Kate's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

**_RescuePatrol98_**


	7. Chapter 7: Starstruck

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a month but here you go Chapter 7 of Death Defying Love. Enjoy :D.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Death Defying Love**

**Chapter 7-Starstruck**

The next morning Mike was woken up by the smell of eggs and bacon, he walked downstairs to see Kate making breakfast for them. Mike walked behind Kate and put his hands around Kate's waist and kissed her neck.

"Hello my sweet love." Mike expressed to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey." Kate said turning around kissing him on the lips.

"How are you holding up?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine when I am around you." Kate replied with a smile on her face.

"What do you want to do?" Mike inquired.

"Well have breakfast and stay in bed." Kate replied thinking how they had met in the first place.

"Do you want me to go?" Mike asked thinking she was giving him a sign that she wanted him to leave.

"No, now sit down breakfast is ready." Kate exclaimed almost pushing Mike down on the sit.

"Ok, ok." Mike said sitting down.

"Here you go, eggs and bacon." Kate explained handing the plate to Mike.

"Thank you." Mike said taking the plate from Kate.

Kate and Mike ate their breakfast and then they went back to bed for an hour. They got up and went for a long walk around the beach. It was a romantic and it was lovely. Kate and Mike started kissing when they heard a cough again to their surprise it was Chris.

"Oh are you dating? What about the navy regulations?" Chris asked in shock.

"Yes we are and we don't care about the navy regulations at all as long as we have each other." Kate explained making their relationship sound strong and true..

"I really hope you don't tell any of the crew, Swain." Mike questioned.

"I won't Sir, I promise." Chris replied shocked that Mike and Kate were dating.

"Happen if that was Commander Marshall." Kate asked.

"We would be sprang and probably be fired." Mike replied.

"Yeah but I don't want to get fired I love the ocean and being with you everyday." Kate said.

"I know me too." Mike agreed.

"Maybe I should just apply for a shore posting and be done with it." Kate finally spat out.

"No don't do that." Mike said trying to reassure her.

"It will probably lead to a shore posting, anyway." Kate explained.

"Yeah probably but don't apply for one yet." Mike begged.

"Ok." Kate finally agreed with Mike.

After about 10minutes Kate and Mike walked back to Kate's place. They ordered Chinese food for dinner, they ate it and went to bed together. Mike was over at Kate's house everyday and every night. It had been almost 3 months, they had to go back on the ship tomorrow.

The next morning Mike was woken up Kate vomiting.

"Are you ok in there?" Mike asked concerned about Kate.

"Yeah." Kate replied from her bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Mike inquired making sure she was ok.

"Yes Mike I am fine. Don't worry about me get ready we have to be on the ship before 8:00am and it is 6:00am. You have 2 hours." Kate explained reminding Mike.

"Do we have to go back on the ship?" Mike asked.

"Yes, oh and when we are on the ship no kissing, touching or anything you say can't be mislead that we are together." Kate replied.

"Yes Kate, I know. When we are on the ship use our ranks not our real names." Mike basically ordered like he was already back on Hammersley.

"Yes." Kate agreed.

They got dressed and did anything they had to do. Before Kate left for the ship she kissed Mike.

"Won't be a while before you get another kiss." Kate said.

"I know don't remind me." Mike said.

Mike called a taxi and told the driver to take him to homeport. The taxi driver did what Mike asked. After about 10minutes the taxi driver pulled up.

"Thank you." Mike said handing the money to him.

"No problem." The taxi driver explained.

Mike got out of the taxi and walked to his cabin, he unpacked his things and then he walked up on the bridge where Kate was. Kate was standing there looking at Rebecca, Kate had noticed a ring on her finger but no the one Rebecca had shown her. Then Kate realized.

"Oh my gosh." Kate almost screamed.

"What is it?" Mike inquired.

"Bomber and Spider got married on shore leave." Kate replied not realizing Mike her CO had asked.

"They did what." Mike yelled.

"Mike they got married." Kate said repeating herself.

"I'm going to have to tell NAVCOM." Mike explained.

"Mike you can't." Kate exclaimed.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"We are breaking the navy regulations if you tell NAVCOM about them. You will have to tell them about our relationship too." Kate replied.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mike questioned.

"Don't tell anyone just forget about it." Kate replied.

"Ok." Mike agreed.

It was now 8:00am and they were leaving from port. All the crew except Chris was on the bridge. Chris was checking medic kit again making sure he had everything for a medical emergency. Soon there was a vessel 10meteres away.

"Sir we have a vessel 10 meters away." Kate said.

"Can we get it on the EOD." Mike asked.

"Sir I've got it." Leo replied.

"Sir it's the boat the killed ET." Kate explained when she had a good look.

"What! Are you sure?" Mike said almost yelling.

"Yes Sir, I'm sure. I will never get that boat out of my mind." Kate replied.

"Hands to boarding stations, X." Mike ordered.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Kate expressed over the P.A.

"Sir I want in at the boarding." Nikki requested.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Mike inquired.

"Yes Sir, I want the opportunity to get them for what they have done." Nikki explained.

"Permission granted but you've got to listen to X at all times." Mike ordered.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." Nikki mentioned.

Nikki walked down where the rest of the boarding party was, Nikki suited up putting on her cavalla vest on and the other stuff she needed. They were soon on the boat deck ready to go.

"Slew out board, down on one." Andy commanded.

"Carry on the sea boats." Mike directed.

"Carry on the sea boats." Kate repeated.

The suspect vessel wasn't stopping.

"This is the Australian Navy stop or hive two or we will fire upon you." Kate ordered over the radio.

"Sir they're not stopping." Pete explained over the radio.

"We will disable engines with the typhoon, stand back, I repeat stand back." Mike commanded over the radio.

"Let's get out of here." Kate exclaimed.

"Charge typhoon two short bursts disabling engine." Mike instructed.

"Sir target on will." Andy insisted.

"Approved." Mike classified.

"Engage." Andy explained. *Bang, bang, bang* *Typhoon firing*

They disabled the engines, the boarding party boarded and then were back on Hammersley with two men in custody.

Kate was standing on the bridge looking as pale as ever. Suddenly Kate dropped to the ground and fainted. Kate could her voices but only made sense of one voice, it was Chris.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please, please review

_**RescuePatrol98 **  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises when least expected

_** I don't own Sea Patrol, as much as I would like to.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Death Defying Love<strong>

**Chapter 8-Surprises when least expected**

"Ma'am, are you ok?" Chris expressed worried.

"How is she Swain?" Mike questioned.

"We need to get her down to the Wardroom." Chris quickly responded.

Chris carried Kate down to the Wardroom.

"Sir, do you know what's wrong with Kate." Chris inquired.

"No you're the doctor, why would I know?" Mike asked in a worried tone.

"Well you two are together?" Chris presumed without thinking.

"Well she was as well as she could be, she was a bit nervous, that's all." Mike declared not mentioning the vomiting.

"Ok , thanks." Chris expressed.

"Mike." Kate said coming around.

"Kate, are you ok?" Mike inquired. Chris left the room so that they could have some privacy.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kate explained making it sound like nothing happened.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to get you something?" Mike questioned.

"Stop worrying." Kate pronounced sitting up and kissing Mike. After Mike knew Kate was alright he went back up to the bridge.

They had to get Kate to the hospital so they turned the ship around. Kate thought she knew what was wrong with her but she had to make sure. Kate walked up to the bridge to talk to Chris.

"Swain a word." Kate requested when she saw him.

"Sure ma'am." Chris answered following Kate back to the Wardroom.

"I need your help with something but no one, I mean no one can find out." Kate said almost begging.

"What is it ma'am?" Chris asked still worried about his XO.

"I need you to do a discreet pregnancy test on me." Kate explained looking down at the floor.

"Ok." Chris quickly responded not asking any questions.

Kate went into the bathroom of the Wardroom and did the test. It seemed like forever for Kate because if it were positive it would most likely end her career. One minute to go until Kate would know if she would be walking into Commander Marshall's office, telling him that Mike and her are together and that she is pregnant. After many years in the navy Kate didn't think that she would be taking a pregnancy test in a Wardroom bathroom on a navy ship and a collogue would be telling her some big news. Ten seconds to go, five, four, three, two, one…. Chris looked at the pregnancy test and he had a big grin on his face.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant." Chris declared and still has a big gin on his face.

"Really." Kate said a bit sad.

"What is it ma'am?" Chris questioned.

"It's just I didn't think I would leave this ship in a while." Kate answered still sounding a bit sad.

"Do you want me to get Mike?" Chris inquired knowing that she might need Mike by her side.

"Yes if you don't mind, Swain." Kate responded.

Chris walked out of the Wardroom and onto the bridge to find Mike.

"Sir." Chris said interacting he wanted Mike to follow him. They stopped in the hallway near the Wardroom.

"What is it Swain?" Mike questioned concerned.

"X wants to see you." Chris mentioned.

"What about?" Mike inquired.

"You will have to talk to X about that." Chris replied knowing why.

"Ok, she's in the Wardroom, right?" Mike asked making sure.

"Yeah." Chris answered.

Mike walked to the Wardroom with things flying through his head. 'What does she want to talk about? Does she want to break up.' Mike thought to himself. When he reached the Wardroom door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door and entered. Kate was sitting on a chair that was near the corner, when she saw Mike come in Kate stood up and walked over to him.

"Swain said you wanted to talk to me." Mike said.

"Yeah, take a seat." Kate urged.

"What is it?" Mike asked concerned.

"Um…well you know...how I was throwing up in the morning...was because." Kate explained but not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Because…spit it out Kate." Mike expressed.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review<p>

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	9. Chapter 9: Worried Eyes

_**As you already know I don't own Sea Patrol.**_

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant." Kate spat out not even realizing what she had said.<p>

"What! How did you find out?" Mike asked.

"I did a discreet pregnancy test with Swain, he gave me another pregnancy test incase it was faulty." Kate explained.

"Ok, take the other test that Swain gave you." Mike urged Kate.

"Ok." Kate said walking out of the Wardroom and into her cabin. Kate walked into the bathroom while Mike waited outside in her cabin. Kate took the pregnancy test and waited as long as he first test she did. Kate totally thought this time would be easier but she was wrong it was much harder. The test finally gave Kate a reading so she walked out of the bathroom leaving the pregnancy test on the bathroom sink for anyone to see. When she opened the bathroom door all she could see is her boyfriend Mike waiting for the pregnancy test results with her because as everyone should know, if Kate was pregnant Mike is the father.

"Positive." Kate declared.

"I'm going to be a father." Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah but what about my job and what about Commander Marshall you know the regulations." Kate said seriously.

"Keep it quiet for now, by the way how far along are you?" Mike inquired.

"I don't know, I am getting an ultrasound on shore leave, I don't know when that will be." Kate answered.

"Ok." Mike expressed. Mike walked out of Kate's cabin and into his cabin. Mike picked up the phone and called NAVCOM, Commander Marshall's office.

"Mike what is it?" Commander Marshall inquired.

"Sir, I request shore leave as soon as possible." Mike questioned.

"Why?" Commander Marshall asked.

"I don't think the crew is over ET's death, especially Nav." Mike responded lying.

"Ok, turn around and come back to port and then we will give Hammersley one month shore leave." Commander Marshall said.

"Thank you, Sir." Mike responded hanging up the phone.

Mike walked out of his cabin and onto the bridge.

"Attention Hammersley, we are returning to port and when we get there we will have one month shore leave. That's all." Mike said over the P.A.

"What? Why no one I critically sick." Leo asked.

"No but Commander Marshall said we needed more time off because of ET's death." Mike replied.

"Well that is really nice." Kate expressed walking up on the bridge knowing why they were going back to port.

Nikki walked out of the bridge and into her cabin, the bathroom door was open and something was on the sink. Nikki walked in the bathroom to have a closer look to see what Kate had left there for her busy eyes. Nikki was surprised to see it was a pregnancy test and it was positive. Nikki thought 'her X pregnant, no it can't be.' Nikki put the pregnancy test back where she had found it. Nikki walked out of her cabin and onto the bridge to talk to Kate about what she found.

"X, can I have a word." Nikki inquired.

"Yeah." Kate responded. Kate followed Nikki down the bridge stairs, through the hallway and finally they got to their cabin. Nikki opened the door and both entered.

"What is it?" Kate questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nikki asked.

"Tell you what?" Kate answered confused.

"That you were pregnant." Nikki exclaimed.

"How did you find out?" Kate ordered.

"You left the pregnancy test in the bathroom." Nikki replied getting it from the bathroom sink.

"Please, please don't tell anyone." Kate begged.

"Calm down Kate, I won't tell anyone." Nikki explained.

Kate walked out of her cabin and walked up on the bridge again, Nikki walked behind Kate. They stopped at the bridge stairs.

"Thank you." Kate mentioned.

"That's ok, X." Nikki answered.

After two hours of steaming home, Hammersley was pulling up in homeport. As soon as Kate found out that she was pregnant she had made an appointment with Dr. Nielson, it was for 2:00 PM and it was only 10 :00 AM. Kate walked down the bridge stairs into the hallway where she ran into Mike.

"Sir." Kate expressed.

"Your house." Mike questioned.

"Yes Sir." Kate replied as she wondered off.

Soon everyone except for Mike and Kate were off the ship. Kate finished some paperwork that she didn't complete earlier and Mike was with her. When Mike and Kate finished everything they had to do. Kate got a taxi, which dropped her of at her house, and then Mike did the same but he was 10minutes later. *Knock, knock, knock*

"Hey." Kate exclaimed as she opened the door and saw Mike.

"Hi." Mike said greeting Kate with a kiss. They kept kissing and walked into Kate's room and laid on the bed. They laid in bed until 1:30 PM and Mike was awake.

"Kate, wake up." Mike almost screamed.

"That's a pretty picture." Kate commented looking at Mike's naked body.

"Well thank you." Mike replied laughing.

"What time is it?" Kate inquired.

"1:35 PM." Mike answered.

"Ok we better get ready then." Kate said.

"Yeah we should." Mike agreed getting up off Kate's bed.

After about 15 minutes Kate and Mike were in the car and were going to the hospital. They were soon walking in the front doors of the hospital and they walked to the front desk. They sat at the chairs and waited until Kate's name was called.

"Miss Kate McGregor." Dr. Nielson said.

Kate and Mike followed Dr. Nielson to a small room where there was a bed.

"Ok Kate, lay down on the bed and we will start the ultrasound." Dr. Nielson expressed. Dr. Nielson put some gel on Kate's stomach and did the ultrasound.

"There's your baby. Oh wait." Dr. Nielson declared.

"What? What's wrong with my baby?" Kate inquired.

"Oh no nothing. I will be back." Dr. Nielson explained. Dr. Nielson came back in 5 minutes with another doctor named Dr. Sharp.

"Is it?" Dr Nielson asked Dr. Sharp.

"It is." Dr Sharp replied.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Kate questioned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know another cliffhanger but what could happen. Is the baby dead? Does the baby have a problem? All these questions flying around in your head. Just teasing you will have to wait for the next chapter. :D **_

_**Also thanks to my best friend for helping me decide on a name for this chapter.**_

_****_Please, please, please, please review

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	10. Chapter 10: What a blast!

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but here you go Chapter 10 of Death Defying Love is finally up.**_

**_As you already know I don't own Sea Patrol (as much as I would like to)._**

* * *

><p>"Nothing's wrong with your babies." Dr. Nielson said.<p>

"Babies." Kate inquired.

"Congratulations you're having twins." Dr Sharp explained.

"Twins!" Mike exclaimed.

Kate and Mike walked out of the hospital and went to Kate's house. The whole car ride home both of them didn't say a word as they were both still in shock.

"Oh Mike, we're having twins." Kate finally spoke up.

"I know twins!" Mike exclaimed.

Mike and Kate sat on the couch and watched TV in silence. A couple of hours later Mike made Kate and himself a little snack.

Their one month of shore leave was over and they were out front of Hammersley.  
>"Ah Sir, this is Jessica Bird and Dylan Mulholland they are joining Hammersley." Leo introduced them.<p>

"Welcome to Hammersley." Mike greeted them.

Nikki walked out of the bridge and down to her cabin. When she opened her cabin door she saw someone she wasn't thinking she would see again.

"Hey, Nikki." Josh said getting up off her bed.

"I thought you were dead." Nikki said.

"No when Swain turned off the heart monitor, I started breathing again but I pretended to be dead." Josh replied.

"I love you so much, Josh" Nikki cried.

"I love you to Nikki." Josh replied with all the emotion he had.

"How did you get on the ship?" Nikki asked still a bit confused still about what was happening.

"I still had my navy clothes and my ID." Josh smirked.

"Does anyone else know that you're alive?" Nikki inquired.

"No only you." Josh answered.

"Well you stay here I have work to do." Nikki ordered like she used to.

"What about if someone comes in?" Josh laughed.

"You can hide, I better get back to work." Nikki smiled walking out of her cabin and onto the bridge.

When everyone was on the ship, they were about to depart from homeport and the ship blew up. There must have been a bomb onboard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Is everyone ok? Does Kate have a miscarriage? Does anyone die? All these questions flying around in your head. I know I'm a teaser but Chapter 11 will be up soon. :D**_

_Please, please, please review._

_**RescuePatrol98 **  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

_**A/N: Ok here's Chapter 11 of Death Defying Love. ENJOY! :D**_

_**I don't own Sea Patrol**_

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, are you ok?' Chris asked making sure she wasn't having a miscarriage.<p>

"I'm fine, we need to help the rest of the crew." Kate ordered getting off the floor of the bridge.

"Ok, ma'am I've found Dutchy, he has a broken arm, broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and facial burns." Chris said informing Kate of his injures.

"Ok get him off the ship." Kate ordered.

"ET!" Nikki yelled running to her cabin.

"He's dead, Nav." Kate said.

"No he was in my cabin." Nikki explained opening her cabin door.

"ET." Nikki screamed seeing him stuck under her rack.

"Hey, the love of my life." Josh exclaimed.

"X, X I need your help in my cabin, NOW." Nikki yelled.

"What is it, Nav?" Kate asked concerned about her friend.

"ET is stuck, I need your help to get him out." Nikki explained.

"ET is de…." Kate said seeing Josh under Nikki's rack.

"Hi ma'am." Josh said.

"You're alive but how can you be alive?" Kate questioned.

"Long story short, I was alive when they pronounced me dead." Josh explained.

Nikki and Kate got Josh out and got him off the ship. When Kate and Nikki got back on the ship, Kate found Mike he was unconscious. It had been hours since the ship blew up, everyone was at the hospital. Kate was with Mike, on the way to the hospital he had slipped into a coma.

3 days after Hammersley blew up…

"I thought you were dead." Kate expressed.

"I couldn't die yet we have to get married." Mike smirked.

"Are you proposing, Mike Flynn." Kate asked.

"Are you accepting, Kate McGregor." Mike questioned.

"Yes, yes I think I am." Kate revealed kissing him, Nikki walked in hearing that Mike proposed to Kate.

"Ahhhh, congratulations." Nikki shrieked.

"Thank you." Kate smiled.

"How is ET?" Mike questioned.

"He's ok but he is back from the dead." Nikki laughed.

"Well that's good." Kate said.

"Hey Nav, could you not tell the crew that Kate is pregnant and we're getting married?" Mike begged.

"So not even Bomber." Nikki didn't hesitate to ask.

"Not even Bomber." Mike confirmed.

"Ok." Nikki agreed. Nikki walked out of the room so Mike and Kate could have some privacy.

"I love you so much Mike." Kate smiled.

"I love you too, my sweet fiancé." Mike exclaimed.

"That's sounds so good." Kate smirked.

"Yeah I know." Mike agreed.

"When you get out of here we have to tell Commander Marshall that I'm pregnant and we're engaged." Kate stated.

"Yeah we will but let's just enjoy the alone time we have together." Mike said with a cheeky grin on his face.

3 days later….

Mike was out of hospital and he was over at Kate's house. Kate had made lunch for Mike and herself. Kate and Mike finished there lunch. Kate quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Mike followed Kate to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Mike inquired.

"Yeah, just morning sickness." Kate responded.

"Ok." Mike expressed in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Mike." Kate urged.

"I will be less worried if you go to the doctor." Mike encouraged Kate.

"No I'm fine." Kate declared.

"Ok, I will help you up." Mike offered holding out his hand for her to take.

"Yeah ok." Kate accepted Mike's offer. Mike helped Kate off her white tile floor. Mike carried Kate to her bedroom he was about to the leave the room when he was stopped.

"Don't leave come to bed." Kate said.

"Ok." Mike said hoping into bed.

"I love you." Kate expressed kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too." Mike notified her, they kept kissing until there was a knock on the door.

"Do you want me to get it?" Mike asked.

"Yes please." Kate answered. Mike got up and walked downstairs to get the door, when he opened the door guess who it was.

* * *

><p>Please, please review<p>

**_RescuePatrol98_**


	12. Chapter 12: Emotions Fly

**_A/N: __I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but here you go Chapter 12 of Death Defying Love is finally up. ENJOY! :D_**

**_I don't own Sea Patrol._**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike, is Kate about?" Kate's mum asked.<p>

"Yeah, come in." Mike replied moving aside so they could get passed.

"Thank you." Kate's dad said.

"Give me a minute I will get her." Mike said walking upstairs and into Kate's bedroom.

"Kate your parents are here." Mike said.

"I'm too sick." Kate announced.

"What am I supposed to tell them, tell them that you're pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Yes, they need to know sooner than later." Kate declared.

"Ok I will tell them but are you coming down?" Mike questioned.

"Soon and tell them that we're engaged." Kate replied kissing him on the lips.

"Ok." Mike agreed walking out of Kate's room and walked downstairs where Kate's parents were waiting.

"Sorry she's not feeling up to coming down." Mike said.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate's dad asked concerned about his daughter.

"Don't worry its nothing to important only morning sickness." Mike replied. Kate's mum noticed the ring on his finger.

"Are you engaged to Kate?" Kate's mum asked finally.

"Yes I am and we're sorry we didn't tell you earlier." Mike said.

"Oh congratulations." Kate's dad expressed very happy.

"Wait is Kate pregnant?" Kate's mum inquired, remembering that Mike said Kate had morning sickness.

"Yes, we're having twins." Mike exclaimed.

"Double congratulations." Kate's mum smiled.

"Do you know what gender the babies are?" Kate's dad asked.

"No we're leaving that for a surprise." Kate replied walking down the stairs to where her parents and Mike were.

"Oh Kate we're so happy for you two." Kate's mum said.

"Thank you." Kate replied.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kate's dad asked.

"Well with Mike being my superior and the navy regulations. Also we haven't told NAVCOM and we are on Hammersley nearly everyday." Kate smiled.

"So does these navy regulations mean that no one can be in a relationship with anyone else on the ship." Kate's mum inquired.

"Yes that's right and if anyone finds out we'll probably be fired." Mike replied.

"Really just having a relationship with someone on the ship could get you fired." Kate's dad said.

"Yes it does." Kate replied smiling.

"That's so stupid!" Kate's mum yelled.

"Yeah if you love someone you should be with them regulations or not." Kate's dad said.

"Well that's what Mike and I are doing." Kate replied kissing Mike on the lips.

"We better go." Kate's mum spoke up.

"Ok, see you later Mrs and Mr McGregor." Mike said. Kate's parents were almost at the door.

"Your not leaving because Mike's here, are sweet heart we just have to do other stuff today." Kate's dad replied.

"Ok, love you." Kate smirked hugging them and then kissing her parents cheeks.

"Love you too, Kate." Kate's dad said.

"And Kate." Kate's mum remarked.

"Yeah." Kate exclaimed turning around.

"Good luck, I hope he's the one." Kate's mum encouraged.

"Me too." Kate agreed.

Kate's parents left and Kate walked up to Mike and kissed him on the lips. They kept kissing until Mike carried Kate back to her bedroom.

It was the soon the next morning and they had decided that they were going to tell NAVCOM that Kate was pregnant and they were engaged.

"Do you really want to do this?" Mike asked.

"We have to tell them sooner rather than later, people will start to notice that I am gaining weight at a rapid speed." Kate laughed looking down at her stomach.

"You still look as pretty as ever." Mike commented looking at Kate, his beautiful fiancé.

"Thank you but we have to leave." Kate ordered.

Mike and Kate got in the car and drove to NAVCOM. They walked to Commander Marshall's office.

"Kate, Mike what can I do for you?" Commander Marshall asked a bit concerned.

"Ah, Sir I would like to apply for a shore posting." Kate asked knowing that Mike was going to say something to her.

"That wasn't the plan." Mike whispered but both hearing him.

"What do you mean that wasn't the plan?" Commander Marshall asked still with a deep concerning voice.

"Mike, be quiet." Kate said trying to make him quiet before they had to answer any more questions than they had to.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Commander Marshall asked looking at both of them.

"Sir… I'm engaged to Mike and I'm pregnant." Kate announced looking at Commander Marshall and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh Katie, congratulations." Commander Marshall said very happily.

"Why are you calling me Katie, only my biological dad used to call me that?" Kate asked so confused.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**I know another cliffhanger but what could happen. Who's Kate's biological dad? Why is he calling her Katie? What is going to happen next? All these questions flying around in your head. Just teasing you will have to wait for the next chapter. :D**__**

Please, please, please reveiw.

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	13. Chapter 13: What lies beneath?

_**A/N: **_**_Sorry I haven't updated but anyway here is Chapter 13. ENJOY :D_**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Why are you calling me Katie, only my biological dad used to call me that?" Kate asked so confused.<strong>_

"Kate, I am father." Commander Marshall announced out of the blue.

"What? You abandoned me after mum left, you left me for dead. You left me on a front door of a strangers house, how do you think that made me feel?" Kate screamed and everyone that was in NAVCOM heard her.

"I'm sorry Kate." Commander Marshall said with emotions in his voice.

"What about me being pregnant and engaged to Mike?" Kate asked ignoring what she just heard in the last two minutes.

"Well it is hard to find an XO Mike likes working with, so act professional and you can both stay on the ship for now." Commander Marshall ordered.

"Thank you, Sir." Kate replied.

"Thanks." Mike said. They both walked out of NAVCOM, they went back to Kate's house and neither said a word they were still in shock. They had just found out that Kate's biological dad was Commander Marshall.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked finally.

"I'm a bit shocked but other than that I'm fine." Kate smiled at Mike.

"I know, I didn't expect that either." Mike said trying to build a conversion.

"It was one of the biggest shocks in the job." Kate replied.

"You got that right." Mike smiled. They sat down on the couch and watched TV cuddled up in each other. They sat there and watched TV for what felt like ages but only half an hour passed. They were thinking until a knock on Kate's front door brought them back, Kate had tears in her eyes. Kate got up to see who was at her door and surprised to see Nikki.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Kate asked surprised.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Nikki asked worried.

"Oh, nothing." Kate replied quickly.

"Was it Mike? Did he hurt you ag…..Mike?" Nikki said stopping when she saw him.

"And to answer your question, its nothing to do with me." Mike declared.

"Then what happened?" Nikki begged wanting to know.

"I found out who my biological dad is today." Kate cried.

"Who?" Nikki asked.

"Steve, Commander Steve Marshall." Kate replied with tears staining her face.

"Oh, Kate." Nikki said hugging her best friend tightly.

"Now enough about me how are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine, ET's fine. There was something was going to ask you." Nikki sounding excited.

"Well you're the first person I'm going to tell, would you like to be my bridesmaid?" Nikki asked.

"What? When?" Kate sounded confused.

"He proposed to me yesterday, I'm also asking Bomber as well." Nikki said knowing what Kate was trying to say.

"Oh Nikki, I'm so happy for you." Kate said embracing her best friend tightly.

"Thanks Kate, hey you didn't answer my question." Nikki remembered.

"Of course I will Nikki." Kate replied still embracing her best friend like a sister would. All Kate's feelings went out the window, she was just happy for her best friend she was getting married and to a lovely guy to. Nikki thought that no one knew about Nikki and ET's relationship but truth was that everyone, well except Mike knew what was going on between the two. Kate knew but didn't do anything she didn't even tell Mike. She wanted ET and Nikki to be happy and not to be transferred at the very first moment it started. Kate and Nikki kept talking to each other for about half an hour and hugging her again.

"Thanks so much Kate." Nikki said then Kate's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D.

"Sorry." Kate said answering the phone.

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor speaking." Kate said sounding professional.

"Kate, Steve here." Steve said over the phone.

"Sir." Kate said.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked concerned for his daughters health and well being.

"Fine Sir." Kate said.

"Kate is Lieutenant Nikki Cateano there." Steve asked.

"Yes Sir Lieutenant Nikki Cateano is here." Kate said.

"Can you put her on?" Steve asked.

"Yes Sir. Nikki Commander Marshall wants to speak to you." Kate said handing her the phone.

"Nikki?" Steve asked making sure it was here.

"Yes Sir." Nikki said.

"I'm hoping that your aware of the Navy Regulations and Rules and don't need a refresher course?" Steve asked a bit unsure what to say.

"I understand Sir." Nikki said.

"Well let's just say a little birdie told me today that a certain Leading Seaman Josh Holiday proposed to you today and you said yes." Steve said sound unimpressed.

"You got told WHAT?" Nikki said sounding unimpressed.

"So I believe I am right by that reaction. 9:00am tomorrow and bring Josh with you. Can you tell him?" Steve asked.

"Ok, I will tell him and we'll see you at NAVCOM 9:00am. Thank you." Nikki said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked after a minute of silence.

"Um…well somehow Commander Marshall found out about mine and ET's engagement." Nikki said.

"What? How?" Kate asked confused.

"I don't know but I have to tell ET that we have a meeting at 9:00am with NAVCOM." Nikki said.

"I hope it goes well." Kate said.

"Yeah me too, I better go." Nikki said walking towards the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter 14 will be up in a week or two.**_

__Please, please, please review

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	14. Chapter 14: Surprises all around

_**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been on camp for the last few days. :D**_

_**Chapter 14 of Death Defying Love is finally up. ENJOY!**_

**_As you already know I don't own Sea Patrol as much as I would like too._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> It was getting late so Kate and Mike went to bed and before they knew it was morning. Kate was leaning over the toilet being sick like usual she couldn't wait until she gave birth, no more morning sickness. The morning sickness was like a daily routine now for both of them. Mike was still asleep and Kate was going to see Steve by herself. She grabbed her keys, locked the front door and got in her car and drove to NAVCOM. When she got there she went straight to Steve's office because they really needed to talk and they both knew it.

"Sir." Steve turned around to be face to face with his daughter.

"Please Kate call me Steve." Steve encouraged.

"Ok, Steve I was just wondering if I can stay on Hammersley until I am 6 months pregnant." Kate asked.

"Sure there was something else I wanted to tell you." Steve announced.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kate asked curious.

"Well I wanted you to be the first one to know that I'm retiring. " Steve dropped a bombshell on Kate.

"What? Why?" Kate asked worried that something medically was wrong with him.

"Kate can't you just be happy for your father?" Steve asked.

"I am happy." Kate hugged him.

"Will you come to my wedding?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Steve smiled.

"Thank you." Kate replied hugging him again.

"I better go." Kate finally said looking at the time on her watch.

"Ok, see you soon Kate." Steve said.

"Cya." Kate said walking out of his office and out of NAVCOM. She was soon walking towards her car that was parked in the NAVCOM driveway. She grabbed the keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door and started the car up. She was soon on her way home. By the time she got home she could smell bacon and eggs through the door and that wasn't normal unless Mike was trying to surprise her before she got back. She opened the front door with her key and walked in the front door. She walked straight to the kitchen where Mike was half naked but she didn't mind one little bit. She decided to creep up behind him and wrap her hands around his neck, when Mike noticed who it was he turned around to be face to face with Kate. Mike put his arms around her waist so they were in a tight embrace they were kissing passionately until someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kate asked.

"I don't know but do you want me to get it." Mike asked staring into her emerald green eyes.

"Yes if you don't mind and Mike." Kate said.

"Yes." Mike said turning around.

"Put these on." Kate said throwing a pair of his trousers to him.

"Right." Mike said putting them on. Mike walked up to the door and opened it, he was a bit surprised to who was standing in front of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All reveiws are much appreciated. Thanks :D<strong>_

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	15. Chapter 15: Gone

_**I don't own Sea Patrol (of course)**_

* * *

><p>"Maxine, what are you doing here?" Mike asked speechless.<p>

"I could ask the same question. I came to see Lieutenant Kate McGregor is she here." Maxine asked Mike.

"Yes she is." Mike said moving to the side so she could get past.

"Kate, visitor." Mike yelled out, Kate walked out from her kitchen to see unknown women in her Navy whites standing in her house.

"Can I help you?" Kate asked a bit confused to what she wanted.

"Oh sorry, I am Commander Maxine White." Maxine said holding out her hand for Kate to shake.

"Commander?" Kate asked.

"Oh sorry, I am taking over Commander Marshall as you know he is retiring, right?" Maxine asked.

"Yes of course I do, I actually just got back from seeing him." Kate said.

"And also is there anything I should know?" Maxine asked looking at Mike.

"No, we've told Steve that we're engaged and I'm pregnant." Kate said. Maxine was shocked Kate and Mike we're engaged and they were expecting a child.

"Congratulations. How far along are you?" Maxine asked.

"Almost 5 months." Kate replied.

"So exactly why are you are Maxine?" Mike jumped in.

"Oh yeah right, I am very sorry to have to inform you that your adoptive mother Claire Rose McGregor passed away an hour ago. I'm so sorry." Maxine said with the most sympathetic voice that she had.

"What, how?" Kate cried.

"Your father is with her now if you want to see him." Maxine said. Kate just kept crying the mother she knew and loved was gone.

"Oh Kate." Mike said comforting her, she just cried even more.

"I'm going to go see her." Kate said turning around and getting her keys.

"I'll come." Mike said as he walked out the front with Maxine following him. They both got in Kate's car and drove to the hospital.

"I want to see Claire McGregor." Kate said to the receptionist.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"I'm Kate McGregor, she's my adoptive mother. The only mother I have known and ever loved." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, she's in room 275. Her husband is in there right now." She said.

"Thank you." Kate said before walking down the hallway to the room her mum was in. When they got to the room she saw her dad sitting on the chair that was next to the bed.

"Dad." Kate said as she walked into the room so that he could see her.

"Kaitlin." William said walking up to his daughter and giving her a big cuddle.

"I'm so sorry." Kate said hugging him even tighter.

"It's not your fault Kate." William said.

"William, how are you holding up?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine you better being looking after my little girl." William said with a smile.

"Of course I am." Mike said.

"What? How did….this...happen?" Kate cried.

"She didn't want you to know." William said.

"Know what?" Kate asked trying to find out the truth.

"She was in the 3rd stage of breast cancer." William said.

"What, why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know." Kate asked starting to get a bit angry.

"I'm sorry she didn't want you to worry." William tried to explain.

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now." Kate cried and ran out of the room.

"KATE!" Mike yelled after her but by the time he yelled she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review<em>**

**_RescuePatrol98_  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Moments inside

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages but her you go Chapter 16 is up.**_

_**I don't own Sea Patrol and I never will.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"KATE!" Mike yelled after her but by the time he yelled she was gone.<strong>_ Mike ran out of the room in hope to catch Kate. He was soon outside and Kate was getting in her car.

"Kate." Mike said trying to make her stop. Kate turned around and faced Mike, he could see that she had been crying. Mike ran up to her and gave her a big cuddle. Mike and Kate got in Kate's car and drove home.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mike asked looking at his fiancé with a loving smile.

"Just a bit shocked. I love her Mike and now she's gone." Kate cried in Mike's shirt.

"I know it's ok. I'm here." Mike said comforting her like the loving man he was. Mike and Kate sat on the couch for what felt like hours but only half an hour had passed. They were peaceful and until someone knocked on the door and interrupted them.

"I'll get it." Mike said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Sir." Nikki said when she saw Mike standing at the door.

"Nav, can I help you." Mike asked.

"I was wondering if I can speak to Kate." Nikki asked.

"Yeah sure come in." Mike moved aside to let her in.

"Thank you." Nikki said walking in the door.

"She's in the lounge room." Mike said pointing to the door. Nikki walked towards the lounge room and she could hear faint cries.

"Kate." Nikki said coming into the room.

"Nikki." Kate wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong Kate?" Nikki asked with much emotion in her voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Kate smiled.

"Kate I'm your friend you can tell me anything, you don't have to brush me off." Nikki smiled looking at her best friend in the eyes.

"My…..adopted mother…..passed away today." Kate cried.

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry." Nikki embraced her best friend in her arms.

"Sorry, you wanted to see me." Kate asked.

"I just got back from seeing Commander Marshall." Nikki explained.

"And what happened." Kate said wiping away the tears that were still prickling down from her eyes.

"He's ok with it unless nothing happens on the ship." Nikki exclaimed.

"That's wonderful news." Kate smiled.

"Kate, I'm really sorry to hear about your mum." Nikki said.

"Commander Marshall's retrying soon so we have to watch out for Commander White, she's the new Commander." Kate laughed.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up." Nikki smiled. They kept talking and the time just kept passing.

"I better go." Nikki said looking at her watch, which read 9:00pm, she knew ET would be waiting for her.

"Do you have a hot date with a certain Leading Seaman Joshua Holliday." Kate asked smiling.

"Yes I do." Nikki laughed getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ok, cya." Kate said opening the door for Nikki to leave.

"Bye." Nikki called out walking towards the gate.

"Kate, let's go to bed." Mike said walking towards Kate.

"Ok." Kate said as soon as Kate said that Mike picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

It was soon the next morning and Kate was woken up by her phone ringing.

"Kate McGregor." Kate said answering her phone.

"Kate, it's Steve. I just wanted to inform you that the new Hammersley is ready and that she's been tasked to go on patrol at 10:00 hours today. Can you inform Mike and the rest of the crew?" Steve asked.

"Yes Steve, I will is that it?" Kate questioned.

"Yes Kate that's it. Goodbye." Steve said.

"Bye." Kate said hanging up the phone.

"Mike wake up." Kate said shaking him to try and get him to wake up.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"We have to go out on patrol today." Kate replied.

"What time?" Mike asked sitting up on the bed.

"10:00 hours." Kate replied. Kate and Mike got up, Mike texted the rest of the crew that they were setting sail in less than an hour. They were both ready in half an hour and Kate rang a taxi t come pick them up. Before they knew it they were soon in front of the new and improved Hammersley, it had a new number 82. Kate and Mike walked onto the gangway, which leaded to Hammersley. Kate walked to her cabin and put her stuff away and walked onto the bridge where Mike was standing all alone.

"Hey." Kate said walking up behind him.

"Hey yourself." Mike kissed her on the lips but they stopped when the bridge door opened.

"Bridge is much roomier." ET said walking up onto the bridge and seeing his superiors in each other's hands.

"Nice to have you back ET." Mike smiled breaking apart from each other.

"We missed you." Kate exclaimed.

"I missed all of you too." Josh smiled.

All of the crew was soon on Hammersley so they departed from port and was soon in the big blue ocean.

It had been a couple days since they had started they patrol.

"Sir, some of the crew might need some R&R." Kate suggested.

"Yeah ok." Mike said. They were soon pulling up on Mathura Island, it had a pub and everything that they needed for a good night out. RO and 2Dads stayed on the ship because they had watch, the rest of the crew had gone to the local pub.

"Bird it's your shout." Buffer said indicating her to get the next round of the drinks. Bird got up and went to the bench when someone walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Ryan." Ryan said.

"Jessica." Bird said. They kept talking for 10 minutes when Dylan came up to them.

"Jessica, I'll take these." Dutchy said taking the drinks.  
>"Sorry Dutchy." Bird said, Dutchy went and sat with the rest of the crew handing the drinks out to them.<p>

"Maybe they'll hit it off." Kate smiled looking at happy Bird was.

"That's my son you're talking about." Mike said.

"Oh come on Mike he needs a girlfriend and Bird's nice." Kate said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Mike said.

Kate and Mike left the pub to go to the hotel they were staying at. Ryan and Jessica stayed later because they were talking. They kept talking until Bird's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID.

"Sorry it's my boss I have to take this." Bird explained.

"It's ok." Ryan said, Bird answered the phone.

"Sir." Bird declared.

"Bird, I'm sorry we've been crash sailed." Mike explained.

"Crash sailed." Bird wined not wanting to go back out to sea just yet.

"We'll meet you at the ship Bird, I'm sorry." Mike said.

"Yes Sir." Bird said hanging up the phone. She walked back over to Ryan.

"Sorry I've been called back into work." Bird clarified.

"Will I see you again?" Ryan expected an answer.

* * *

><p><em>Please review<em>

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	17. Chapter 17: Fathers and Sons

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages but here you go Chapter 17**_

* * *

><p>"Maybe I don't know." Bird declared.<p>

"I would like to." Ryan stated hoping that he would see her again because he was starting to get feelings for her.

"Yeah me too." Bird pronounced kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry." Bird smiled walking out of the pub and calling for a taxi. When the taxi arrived she told him where she wanted to go, she was soon back in front of the ship but she was much happier than before.

"Bird." Bird turned around being face to face with her superiors Kate and Mike.

"Sir, ma'am, why are we being crash sailed?" Bird curiously asked.

"We have to head back to Cairns, NAVCOM wants to see Kate and I. We're getting a new crew member." Mike announced.

"I should get changed." Bird said walking up to the gangway, saluting to their mascot throne. Everyone was soon back on the ship and they left.

It had been a couple of hours since Mike announced they were crash sailed. They were about half an hour away from Cairns.

"Do you know the new members name?" Bird asked Mike.

"No we don't know yet." Mike replied smiling.

"I wonder if the person is nice or not?" Bird questioned.

"No idea Bird." Kate replied looking out in the wide-open ocean that was around them. They kept talking about what they think there new crew member will be like. Before anyone knew it they were docking in home port. When they docked Kate and Mike got on their whites and got into a taxi to NAVCOM, they walked to Commander White's office.

"Mike, Kate thanks for coming." Maxine smiled ushering them to sit.

"So why did you need to see us?" Kate pointing asked.

"As you already know you're getting a new crew member." Maxine said stalling for a little bit.

"Do you know who it is?" Mike asked getting inpatient.

"He's transferring from HMAS Kingston." Maxine was saying but interrupted by Mike.

"Maxine, his name." Mike asked with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"It's Ryan." Maxine said.

"Ryan, ok?" Mike asked unsure of what else to say.

"I don't want you to give him any special treatment because he's your son." Maxine basically ordering him.

"You know I will treat him like anyone else on my boat." Mike explained.

"Hammersley has 2 days of shore leave and Tuesday morning 800hrs, Ryan will be joining you." Maxine explained.

"Thanks ma'am." Kate said. They left NAVCOM and they went to Kate's house, they had informed the rest of the crew that they had shore leave. The only thing Mike didn't tell the crew is that is son Ryan is there new crew member.

Mike was getting lunch ready when suddenly Kate got up and ran to the bathroom. Mike followed her to the bathroom and held her hair out of her face when she was being sick. Kate was almost 5 months pregnant and only Mike, Commander Marshall, Chris and Nikki knew. They were going to tell the crew when Kate was exactly 5 months pregnant. She had asked Commander Marshall if she could stay on Hammersley until she was 6 months pregnant. Kate had just about enough of this morning sickness. She was surprised that no one else had picked up the symptoms, like every time she smells eggs, she puts her hand up to her mouth and runs off. She was also surprised that no one had noticed her weight gain. She had thought that Rebecca or Jessica would've figured it out by now but she wasn't counting on any of the men of figuring it out.

The shore leave went so fast before they knew it they were standing in front of Hammersley. It was 800hrs and Ryan was walking towards Kate and Mike, his father and now he was her superior.

"Sir, Midshipmen White reporting for duty." Ryan announced his arrival.

"Welcome aboard Midshipmen." Mike greeted his son.

"Thank you Sir." Ryan said. Mike saw Jessica walking over the gangway.

"Bird, I believe you have met my son." Mike smiled ushering her other. Jessica walked over to Mike and saw Ryan from the local pub on Mathura Island.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry it's only a short chapter :D_**

**_Please review_**

**_RescuePatrol98_**


	18. Chapter 18: Exciting News

_**A/N: Hello...anyone there. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but without further or do here's Chapter 18 of Death Defying Love.**_

_**I do not own Sea Patrol, as much as I would like to.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Bird, I believe you have met my son." Mike smiled ushering her other. Jessica walked over to Mike and saw Ryan from the local pub on Mathura Island. <strong>_

"Yes Sir, I believe I have." Bird replied shocked that Ryan from the pub was there new ship mate and he was Mike's son.

"Can you show him to his cabin?" Mike asked.

"Yes Sir." Bird replied, they walked through Hammersley without talking to each they soon reached Ryan's new cabin, which he was going to share with Charge.

"Jessica, can we talk in private?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Bird replied, Ryan opening her door to let her in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the navy?" Ryan asked.

"Well I don't tell people that I've known for 20 minutes personal information." Bird smiled sitting down on the chair that was in his room.

"Point taken." Ryan replied with big grin on his face.

"Well you could have told me that your father is Mike, you know my superior." Bird replied.

"Well I didn't know he was your superior." Ryan argued, trying to make a point to her.

"Lets just forget what happened at the pub." Bird started and Ryan's grin turned into a serious expression.

" Just friends?" Bird asked wanting to be way more than friends.

"But I want to be more than friends." Ryan protested kissing her passionately on the lips, they kept kissing until there was an announcement over the P.A.

"This is your captain speaking all crew muster to the boat deck, for a meeting. That's all." Mike expressed over the P.A.

"We better go." Ryan said kissing her one last time, Ryan started walking to his cabin door when Bird stopped him.

"And Ryan." Bird said.

"Yeah." Ryan replied turning around and looking at her.

"I want this." Bird said and Ryan just smiled, there wasn't much more he could say. Everyone was soon on the boat deck for the meeting that their CO had announced.

"Ok, ok listen up X and I have something to tell you." Mike announced.

"There are two reasons we are taking a shore posting." Kate explained and everyone was shocked and surprised at what they were hearing.

"What? Why?" Leo called out still in shock.

"If you be quiet, we'll tell you." Kate said.

"Sorry." Leo mumbled being quiet and listening to his superiors.

Kate didn't say anything she just held her left hand up to see a beautiful diamond engagement ring. They girls screamed and the boys cheered, everyone was congratulating them. Rebecca just stood there.

"What is it Bomber?" Kate asked her best friend.

"You said there were two reasons you were leaving, that's only one." Rebecca pointed out.

"Yes." Kate agreed.

"What's the other reason?" Bomber asked and everyone just looked at her.

"Well… I'm pregnant." Kate replied smiling, there were cheers from the boys and screams from the girls, everyone was happy for Kate and Mike.

"How far along are you, ma'am?" Leo piped up.

"5 months today." Kate replied looking at Mike who was smiling.

"I'm surprised you aren't fat yet." Leo said speaking without thinking what he was saying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'll try and update in a week or two. Please review because I would really appreciate it.**_

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. HAPPY READING!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	19. Chapter 19: Congratulations

_**I don't own Sea Patrol, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm surprised you aren't fat yet." Leo said speaking without thinking what he was saying.<strong>_

"Do you want to clean this whole ship with your toothbrush?" Kate asked and everyone just cracked up laughing, well everyone except Leo.

"No ma'am." Leo replied and they were snickers from the crew.

"Well someone had to ask." Nikki said jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah and course it had to be 2DAD's." Kate laughed.

"What's so wrong with me?" Leo asked wanting to know.

"Oh… nothing." Kate said smiling.

"Ok, Hammersley dismissed, get ready for sail." Mike called out, there was a course of 'Yes Sir' and then everyone was gone except Mike and Ryan.

"Congrats dad." Ryan said hugging him.

"So you and Bird, hey." Mike smiled.

"I don't know what you mean." Ryan replied knowing full what his dad meant.

"Ryan you know what I mean?" Mike replied.

"No, no I honestly don't." Ryan smiled.

"Ryan, don't make me pull rank." Mike said.

"Fine, what about her?" Ryan said giving in.

"Are you and her an item?" Mike asked.

"Sir." Ryan exclaimed.

"I only asked you a question." Mike said.

"I'm not answering that." Ryan exclaimed.

"I don't care about the navy regulations between crew mates, I just want to see my son happy." Mike explained.

"Yes, we're dating but we only started." Ryan said.

"That's great, Bird's a nice girl and you too make a lovely couple." Mike smiled.

"Thanks dad." Ryan expressed, Ryan walked into his cabin, he was lying on his bed when someone knocked on his cabin door.

"Come in." Ryan yelled with his hands on his head, covering his eyes from the light.

"You ok?" Bird asked walking into his cabin shutting the door.

"Better seeing you." Ryan said getting up and kissing her on the lips.

"We can't keep doing this." Bird said.

"Why not?" Ryan whined.

"Against navy regulations." Bird pointed out the obvious.

"But the CO knows." Ryan whispered, hoping Bird didn't hear what he just said.

"WHAT! Mike, you know your dad and our superior knows?" Bird said pacing up and down his cabin.

"Yeah well he isn't going to say anything." Ryan explained before being interrupted by Bird.

"We still have to be discreet." Bird expressed kissing him on the lips when someone opened the door and seeing them kiss.

"Oh that's cute." Kate exclaimed.

"Ma'am!" They both exclaimed breaking apart, Kate walked in and shut the door behind them.

"It's ok, Mike told me what's going on between you too." Kate replied.

"WHAT! He did." Ryan exclaimed looking at Bird and then at Kate.

"I am his fiancé after all." Kate explained smiling.

"Oh yeah that's a point." Bird said.

"I'm going to tell you to be discreet." Kate explained waking towards the door.

"We already know that ma'am, oh and by the way congratulations." Ryan expressed.

"Thanks Ryan." Kate said walking out of the cabin and giving the two privacy. Kate walked back to the bridge where she was minutes before.

"X, I thought you were getting Bird and Ryan." Mike asked, Kate walked up to Mike so no one else could hear what she was going to say.

"They're a little busy right now." Kate whispered into his hear.

"Oh right." Mike remembered that they were dating.

"X you have the ship." Mike said so that he could get them, Mike walked to Ryan's cabin, he knocked on the door before he entered.

"What ever you're doing stop?" Mike declared as he opened the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'll try and update soon. Please review because I really appreciate it. **_

_**Sorry this chapter is only short but thanks for reading this chapter. HAPPY READING!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	20. Chapter 20: Unexpected Circumstances

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but without further of do, chapter 20 of Death Defying Love.**_

_**I don't own Sea Patrol.**_

_**A/N: I would also like to say thank you to my awesome beta without her I wouldn't have updated today, thanks again. I would also like to thank my beta with coming up with the chapter name. If my beta is reading this I would like to thank you again, you know who you are. :D**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What ever you're doing, stop!" Mike declared as he opened the door.<strong>_

"Mike, what is it?" Bird asked with annoyance present in her voice.

"Your both needed on the bridge." Mike smirked, trying to keep a straight face, but failing horribly.

"Yes Sir." They both smiled, looking at each other, and walked past him. Bird and Ryan walked up to the bridge with Mike in tow. When they had reached the bridge, Mike walked up to Kate, so no one else could hear what he was going to say.

"That wasn't that hard, was it?" Mike whispered, and Kate just had a big smirk on her face. Everyone on the bridge, was just looking at them and wondering what Mike said to Kate.

A few hours passed and Nav picked up a vessel on the radar.

"Sir vessel, steering 275, revolutions 1600." Nav said looking at the radar that was in front of her.

"FFV?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah, looks like one." Nav replied, checking the vessel on the EOD.

"X, boarding party." Mike ordered.

"Yes Sir, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations." Kate ordered as she spoke into the P.A system. Bird started walking towards the door because she was on the boarding team, but she was stopped by Ryan, who was a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Be careful." Ryan whispered, with much concern in his voice.

"I am always am." Bird smiled, and walked off of the bridge.

The boarding party got all the equipment they needed, and they headed off. The RHIB was soon slicing through the open water towards the FFV. When they reached the FFV they were boarding, when they came under fire, and everyone darted to safety.

"We're under fire, repeat under fire." Kate yelled into her radio, they kept firing and most of the people surrounded, but they hadn't realized what had happened yet.

"X, WE HAVE A MAN DOWN, REPEAT A MAN DOWN, BIRD'S BEEN HIT." Buffer yelled to Kate.

"We have a man down, repeat a man down, Bird's been hit." Kate said into her radio, with much concern and worry in her voice. As soon as Kate said that, Mike looked straight at his son and he was almost crying, all you could see was the worry taking over.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Swain said pressing down on her abdomen, trying to stop the gushing blood coming out of the bullet hole.

"Rhino, get that RHIB here now, Bird's been hit." Buffer yelled. Bird was soon loaded onto the RHIB with Swain, the RHIB was soon shredding through the water at top speed. Within minutes the RHIB had returned and Bird was being carried to the wardroom, Ryan never leaving her side.

"Ryan, come here." Mike said when Bird was in the wardroom, Ryan got up from his chair and walked over towards Mike.

"Sir, what is it? I want to be with her." Ryan declared, never taking his eye off where Bird was lying helplessly in the wardroom.

"Ryan, look I know your worried but she'll be ok, Bird's a fighter." Mike replied. "Swain, do you have a minute?" Mike asked.

"Yes Sir." Swain walked over to Mike leaving Bomber in charge, as she was the second medic.

"How is she?" Mike asked with the worry and concern present in his voice.

"Please, tell me she's going to be ok, I can't lose her." Ryan pleaded.

"She should be fine, we've stopped the bleeding for now, she's a fighter, she'll get through this." Swain said.

"Thanks Swain." Mike said and Swain nodded and went back into the wardroom.

"Dad, she has to be ok, I….I" Ryan was trying to say, but couldn't get the last word out.

"You love her, I know Ryan, I know." Mike replied.

"Can I be with her?" Ryan asked.

"Of course." Mike replied.

"Thank you." Ryan said walking back into the wardroom. The FFV was now under control and they had six people in custody. The RHIB was soon back at Hammersley, Kate walked up to the bridge to find Mike.

"Sir, how's Ryan." Kate questioned as soon as she saw him.

"He's fine, he's with Bird at the moment." Mike answered and Kate walked off of the bridge and down to the Wardroom.

"You ok?" Kate asked when she saw Ryan sitting next to the pale looking Bird.

"I'm fine." Ryan explained with tears staining his face.

"I'll get someone to cover you watch." Kate said sincerely.

"Thanks and thanks for not saying anything about me and Bird, that means a lot." Ryan smiled.

"That's ok, I'll leave you to it." Kate said as she patted Ryan's back before she left the wardroom. Kate soon was up on the bridge again.

"Nav set course for Cairns top of the green. How long until we get there?" Mike asked and ordered at the same time.

"3 hours, Sir." Nav replied sighing.

"Ok, Port 30, Steer 203, revolutions 1800." Mike ordered.

"Port 30, Steer 203, revolutions 1800." Nav repeated changing their course.

Two and a half hours had passed since Bird was shot, they were half an hour away from Cairns. They already had an ambulance on stand by for Bird when they arrived in port, Ryan was still with Bird as he had asked to stay with her.

"How long?" Mike asked becoming more impatient by the minute.

"10 minutes, Sir." Nav answered knowing Mike was as worried about Bird as much as everyone else.

"She'll be ok." Nav said reassuring Mike.

"I'm not worried about Bird, I know she will pull through. I was just wondering if she doesn't, how would my son take it?" Mike inquired, not thinking really about what he was saying.

"Sir." Nike said.

"Yes Nav." Mike replied turning and facing her.

"Are they together?" Nav asked like it was the most obvious question in the whole universe, and Mike just nodded his head.

"Nav you can't tell anyone, not even ET." Mike ordered.

"You can trust me." Nav smiled.

"Thanks." Mike said like it was a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"No problem." Nav replied.

"Nav, how lo…" Mike was saying but cut off by Nav.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before you click off this page, can you please take a few minutes to review. Thanks.<strong>_

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	21. Chapter 21: Moment of Truth

_**Hello? Hello? Anyone there? I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would like to thank my beta for encouraging me to continue writing this fanfiction, if my beta is reading this, I would like to say thank you again, you know who you are. I will try and update more regularly. I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. Please enjoy :D**_

_**I don't own Sea Patrol. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Nav, how lo…" Mike was saying but cut off by Nav.<strong>_

"Sir, no offense but before you ask again go and see Bird and your son." Nikki smiled.

"Thanks Nikki, you have the ship." Mike said, walking to the bridge door.

"Navigator has the bridge." Nikki ordered before Mike left for the wardroom. Mike smiled and walked out of the bridge doors. He was soon outside the wardroom door so he knocked on the door and entered.

"Ryan, how are you doing?" Mike asked with much emotion in his voice, mostly sadness, worry and concern for Bird and Ryan.

"I'm fine." Ryan cried, not able to hold back the tears again.

"I came to see if you were okay." Mike said as he placed a muscular shoulder on Ryan's back trying to comfort him as best as he could.

"Does mum have to know about Bird and I?" Ryan questioned, not taking his eyes off his pale looking girlfriend.

"No, not if you don't want her too." Mike declared, knowing well he wasn't ready to tell his mum about their relationship.

"How long until we get to port?" Ryan asked looking at Mike with sadness still lacing his voice.

"About 2 or 3 minutes." Mike replied looking down at his watch, and then looking back at his son with worried eyes.

"Thanks." Ryan expressed.

"There's an ambulance on standby for her when we get to port." Mike replied, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"Can I go in the ambulance with her?" Ryan asked hopefully. He didn't want to leave her side.

"If you do that, people might figure out you're together." Mike stated the obvious in the calmest way possible way in that situation.

"Oh right." Ryan remembered.

"I can drive you." Mike offered. His car was at port because he left it there when they left.

"Thanks. Will X come?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, probably, I'll ask her." Mike replied.

"Thank you for everything you're doing." Ryan expressed, truly thankful to have such a wonderful and caring CO and dad.

"That's okay. It's what parents are supposed to do, after all." Mike replied, but before Ryan could respond, there was an announcement over the P.A.

"CO to the bridge, CO to the bridge, CO to the bridge." Nikki's voice blared over the P.A system.

"I better go." Mike sat patting Ryan's back for support, before he left the wardroom and walked back up the bridge, where he was requested seconds before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before you click off this page, can you please take a few minutes to review. I would appreciate it very much. Thank you.<strong>_

_**RescuePatrol98**_


	22. AN

I would like to say hi to everyone reading this. I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I'm not sure If I'm allowed to do an authors note, but I'll delete it in a few days. I would like to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction, but there is a question I have to ask, I would like to know if people would like me to continue this fanfiction, because I'm not sure if I should or not. I started this fanfiction two years ago now, and if people would like me to continue it, can you please PM me, or can you please review, but if I was to continue it, I will probably rewrite the whole thing.

Thanks for reading,

RescuePatrol98

P.S: Merry Christmas!


	23. AN 2

Hey guys (if there is anyone there anymore),

Sorry if you thought this was an update. I feel really bad about not updating this story, but to be honest, I really don't have the motivation to continue it. If anyone wants it continued, can they please private message me or review on this a/n. I would like about five reviews before I decide to actually continue this.

Thanks,

RescuePatrol98


	24. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Death Defying Love. Thank you everyone, that is still reading, reviewing, and favouriting this story. Even though it's been quite some time since the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. _**

_"__I better go." Mike sat patting Ryan's back for support before he left the wardroom and walked back up the bridge where he was requested seconds before._

"What's wrong?" Mike expressed, a hint of worry laced in his voice.

"We've arrived at Port, Sir. Would you like to do the honours of bringing her in?" Nav asked looking out the bridge window, a sad smile plagued her face. Mike's fake smile had wavered, and he walked over to her. He placed a comforting hand her on shoulder, smiling the best smile he could muster up.

"She'll be alright, Nikki. She's strong." Mike reassured her. She placed her hand on his, and squeezed it in a reassuring way.

"Thank you Sir." Nikki replied. "Let's bring her in Port."

"Go ahead Nav."

"Port 10, Steer 103, revolutions 1800."

"Port 10, Steer 103, revolutions 1800." After a few minutes of guiding Hammersley in, they had successfully arrived in port. "You hear there Captain speaking, we've arrived in port. All crew members have three weeks R&R, before we head back out. That is all." Mike said into the intercom, after he had finished, the cheers of the crew members could be heard.

"Sir, you go to the hospital with you son. We can finish up." Nikki expressed, looking at Mike with a sad smile.

He smiled a forced sad smile back, before nodding and walking out of the bridge again. He walked in the wardroom, knocking before entering. "Ryan, we've arrived." Mike replied sadly putting a strong comforting hand on Ryan's back. Ryan had nodded, before moving out the way so Swain could prep her for travel. Mike's hand remained on Ryan's shoulder as he guided him out of the room.

Mike and Ryan had saluted before walking over the gangway to the car that was waiting for them. Kate had soon joined them, getting in the passenger seat next to Mike. Ryan sitting in the back quietly, the worry and sadness overbearing his facial expressions. Mike looked through the revision mirror, looking at Ryan with a sad expression on his face.

"She'll be okay, Ryan. She's strong." Kate had reassure him, her face plastered with a smile, but anyone who knew her knew that it was fake. She had been trying to reassure both father and son, but also to reassure herself that Bird would be okay.

"Thank you Ma'am." Ryan whispered, before placing his head in his hands. A soft whimpering sound could be heard from the from of the vehicle, and both Mike and Kate knew that he was silently crying.

After a few minutes of silently driving, there were pulling up to the hospital. Mike parked the car, before turning the engine off. "Ryan, we're here." Mike said softly. Ryan slowly lifted his head up, tear stained cheeks in view, before nodding and getting himself out of the car. Mike and Kate soon followed behind him. An eery silence had followed them.

Soon they were walking into the building, and walking up to the receptionist desk. "I'm here to see Jessica Bird." Mike explained to the lady. She looked up before typing something into her computer.

"Are you family?"

"No, I'm her Captain, and this is my XO. This is my son Ryan, he's her boyfriend." Mike replied while pointing to the each of them while introducing them. She nodded.

"She's in cubicle 13, just go to that door and wait until it buzzes."

They all nodded before going over the door in question, it buzzed so they pushed the door open and walked through. More silence was upon us as we gradually made our way to the cubicle.

**_A/N: I know this chapter is short, and probably not the best, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Please review if you have the time. _**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_RescuePatrol98_**


	25. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Hey guys, the newest chapter of Death Defying Love is here. Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter, it really made my day. I decided to update early because of all the awesome reviews I got, so thank you. _**

_They all nodded before going over the door in question, it buzzed so they pushed the door open and walked through. More silence was upon us as we gradually made our way to the cubicle._

Mike walked in front and pushed the curtain to the side to let them enter. Bird was on the bed, looking deathly pale in colour. Her chest moving as the machine beeped. Cords were everywhere. A tube down her throat to help her breath. The scene was horrific. She just lay there helplessly, not even knowing what was hoaxing around here. Soon the doctor had come in, and started checking her stats.

"How is she doctor?" Mike had broken the silence by asking the one question that was on their minds.

"She's very lucky to be alive. The bullet just missed her lungs. Right now she's in a coma, and we're not sure when she'll wake up or if she will even wake up." The doctor replied, a sad smile on his face. The news sinking into their minds. She might not wake up. She could die. That was the worst news possible. Mike looked over at his son, Ryan had a look of shock horror on his face and didn't seem to be moving. Mike walked over to him, placing an arm around his shoulders, looking down at his son.

"She'll make it, Ryan." Mike reassured him. Ryan looked up into Mike's eyes, and could see the hope he held that she would make it. He managed a small smile, before looking down again, giving a small nod in response.

"We'll leave you alone." Kate said walking out of the cubicle, with Mike in tow. Once they were gone, Ryan sat in the chair next to Bird, and held her hand. Her hand was icy cold, and pale white. She looked almost dead. Ryan shook his head of the thought. She will live, she will come back. That's all that was one Ryan's mind.

A few hours later, Mike and Kate returned with some food. Kate gave him a reassuring smile before handing him a drink and some food, which he kindly declined.

"Come on Ryan, you need to eat. Bird would want you to look after yourself." Ryan just silently nodded at Mike's words before taking the food and the drink Kate had offered him before. He said a small thank you before slowly picking at the food.

A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room. She had a sad smile on her face, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are hour, you'll have to come back tomorrow." She said in a quiet voice. Mike and Kate nodded, while Ryan just sat there. Mike grabbed Ryan's arm and lead him outside of the room. They walked back to the door, and opened it and walked outside of the hospital.

"She looked so weak." Ryan whispered. A few tears started staining his cheeks.

"I know, Ryan, I know." Mike quietly replied pulling Ryan into a hug, a few seconds later Ryan was hugging him tightly back. Mike pulled back a bit, "Let's go home, we'll come again tomorrow," All Ryan did was nod, and get into the car. Mike looked back at Ryan and could see the love and hurt that he was feeling right now. Kate got into the car beside him, and held his hand, squeezing it. Mike looked at the hand and smiled slightly, squeezing her hand back.

The car ride to their house was quiet. No one dared to say anything to break the dead silence. As soon as they pulled up in the driveway, Ryan went to the door, unlocked it and went straight to his room. Mike and Kate soon followed inside.

"He looks so broken." Mike whispered, almost scared to see his son like this. Kate pulled Mike into a tight hug, whispering reassuring words into his ear. Mike nodded, while Kate lead him to their bedroom. They got changed, and slipped into bed, holding each other the whole night.

Soon the sun had risen, and was silently shining through their bedroom door. They both made an attempt to go back to sleep, but was soon awoken again to the noise in the kitchen, telling them that Ryan was awake, and they needed to go to the hospital soon. Sighing, Mike leaned over to Kate to give her a good morning kiss before getting changed and walking outside of the room and into the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen, he was overwhelmed by the beautiful aromas coming from the food. Ryan turned around when he came in the kitchen, and gave him a smile.

"I made breakfast, its a thank you present for always being there for me." Ryan's sad smile had plagued Mike's face. Mike quickly pulled Ryan into a hug, whispering "That's what families do."

Kate soon walked into the kitchen, smelling the food, before putting her hand over her mouth and running out again. Mike soon followed behind her, into the bathroom. Kate was over the toilet bowl throwing up, Mike held Kate's hair back as she did so.

After she threw up a bit more, she nodded, saying she was done, before she stood and went to gurgle some water. She looked back at Mike, and they walked back into the kitchen.

"Was my cooking that bad?" Ryan asked with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Both Kate and Mike grinned, and let out a laugh.

"No, I'm sure it's lovely Ryan, thank you." Mike said with a smile.

"You'll have to get used to the morning sickness I get." Kate said with a laugh.

**_A/N: Please review if you have the time. I will really appreciate it._**

**_Thank you for reading, _**

**_RescuePatrol98_**


End file.
